Love Charms
by KatjaReads
Summary: A rival fashion model is out to get Adrien. Marinette is determined to confess her feelings once and for all, but can she do? Hawk Moth summons a new deadly villain, but Ladybug is missing! "Cat Noir, help me!" "It's my fault! All this time I've been looking and I never saw- What a fool I've been."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

In the bright early morning of Paris, the city buzzes energetically. The Parisians move through the intricate maze of channels and roadways with prompt precision to begin the new super villain free day. The light at a crosswalk changes green and Marinette Dupain-Cheng vibrantly rushes across. "Good morning, Alya!" she calls out toward her friend sitting on the steps of the school entrance. "Hey, girl!" calls back the browned skinned youth waving back. "Look at you, coming to school so early."

"I'm not early," gasps Marinette resting her hands on her knees. "I'm-ah-on time."

"Yeah, and for you, that's early," Alya grins before returning to her phone ignoring the eye roll of the dark haired girl. "Alya-!" Straightening herself, Marinette forgets her retort and notices the stiff posture of her best friend. Huddled over her phone like a hunchback with tense thumbs scrolling over the screen, Marinette is baffled how quickly the cheeriness in Alya's golden eyes have been glossed over in cold golden steel. "Alya?"

"Oh sorry, girl," muscles relaxing, Alya gestures for Marinette to sit next to her. "You caught me checking out the latest gossip on Adrian."

"Oh no, Alya," Marinette groans in disappointment. "You're still reading that stuff?"

"Yeah, and it's still pretty bad," the other girl replies sullenly as she continues to scroll through her phone.

Marinette shakes her head. "I don't know how you do it."

"I told you, Marinette," says Alya patiently before turning to her. "I read it because I know it is untrue and that is why you should too." Alya rests a reassuring hand on Marinette's shoulder. "As difficult as it is, it is better to know what the other side is saying so you can defend against them."

"You're right Alya as always," the once perky girl now crestfallen. But in a flash, Marinette stood with a scrunched face and clenched fists to her chest. "But I just can't stand it!" her piercing tone growing more boisterous. "It's so unfair how Adrian has been getting such bad publicity lately. And all of it lies!" gritting her teeth looking upward to the blue sky. Pressing her lips, Alya clears her throat and begins to recite from her phone. "Adrian Agreste, from teen model super star to super mean teen. One of Paris's top fashion model icons has dropped to rank five in France."

"What?!" Stunned, Marinette spins to face Alya. This just can't be happening! And to Adrian of all people. Almost two weeks ago, the national teen model competition began where the people of France vote and choose over the course of a month the best boy and girl in the fashion industry. Unsurprisingly, Gabriel Agreste, owner of the prestigious Gabriel Brand and Adrian's father, entered his son to compete. If he wins, it could lead his father's company to international expansion, but just competing alone will allow more advertising and increase revenue for the business. At least, for those who rank in the top three.

Not long after the competition started, negative rumors about Adrian began to surface. Nasty letters and emails were sent to every newspaper and magazine group criticizing Adrian's lack of moral character. Then to Marinette's horror, pictures and video started to circulate on the web of Adrian throwing tantrums at photoshoots and brushing off fans. Even around Paris when he is minding himself, more photos and video appeared such as Adrian purposefully tripping an old lady on the sidewalk because she was too slow; that was posted at the end of last week. Since then, Marinette hasn't been following newsfeeds about the competition nor anything involving Adrian.

My poor Adrian.

"Seems like someone in the biz has it out for Adrian," says Alya matter of factually putting her phone away. "Or at least, his father."

"You think so?" recomposed, Marinette unclenches her hands letting her arms fall to her sides. "But why?"

"I don't know, but what else could it be?" Gathering her bag, Alya stands. "Obviously, Adrian didn't really do any of those things."

"That's right!" says Marinette confidently. "Everyone knows Adrian is one of the nicest guys around and he'd never hurt anyone." With renewed spirit, Marinette unconsciously twirls like a ballerina as fantasies of her beloved swell her mind. "Ooooh, Adrian! So handsome, so sweet, so talented, so-"

"Anyone I know?"

"Waah-!" Too absorbed in daydream, Marinette whirls face first bumping into the blond boy of her dreams. The tempo of her twirl knocking her off balance, Adrian gently steadies the blue tinted black haired girl by her shoulders. A heartbeat apart, wide blue bell eyes meet soft green.

"Good morning, ladies."

Stifling her squeal, Marinette jumps back.

"Oh heeey, good morning, Adrian," says the girl meekly rubbing the back of her head. "We were just-I was just-" gesturing between herself and Alya. "The competition-you were awful-GAH-I mean, IT is awful because you're super awesome!" Bright blue eyes bulging, Marinette continues to verbally stumble and twitch. "Uh, awesome as in, being you-aah-because-uh-!"

"What she means is, we've got your back, Adrian," says Alya smoothly wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulders with her other hand on her hip. "No matter what, _Marinette_ and your friends are here for you." Emphasizing the blushing girl's name.

"Thanks, Alya," smiling, Adrian turns to Marinette. "And thank you Marinette, I know I can always count on you." Pink cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, Marinette's smile stretches across her face. "I'll see you girls in class," the model raises his hand in a brief wave and heads up the stairs as she gingerly waves her fingers back.

When Adrian is out of hearing range, Alya releases a heavy sigh and removes her arm from her best friend. "Girl, seriously," shaking her head. "You've got to do something about that speech impediment." Still grinning, Marinette giggles as she hugs herself with each hand on her shoulders. "He touched both my shoulders-heeheeheeheeheee!"

"Oh brother!"

* * *

Liam Leblanc stood to the side of the tall stairs leading into the school out of sight of the two girls. He didn't mean to eaves drop, but considers the timing very fruitful. Until seconds ago, Liam never saw his biggest rival, Adrian Agreste, in person, but eventually learned what school he attended. He wanted to blend in as a fellow student and observe Adrian in person. He got more than he bargained for. What are the odds those girls would be sitting a few feet from him and be friends with the top model of Paris himself? He got so wrapped up in listening to their conversation, he failed to notice Adrian, but that doesn't matter anymore. What really matters is the girl called Marinette.

Stepping away from the stairs, Liam studies the two girls walking up the steps chatting enthusiastically and enter the building. Although he didn't have the best view, Liam heard the crystal clear adoration of Marinette's voice and caught a few glimpses of how animated she became at the mere thought of his rival. He even saw her bump into Adrian and caught his placid expression before ducking back into the shade. And he listened.

Unbelievable.

For someone who is supposed to be 'super awesome', Adrian seemed completely oblivious to the gushing affections of Marinette. It was absurdly obvious how much that girl liked him. Either Adrian is feigning ignorance to spare the girl her required feelings or he is blinder than roadkill. Whichever the case, Liam has gained another advantage.

But how to use it?

Casually, the up-coming star crosses the intersection making his way to a parked car. A girl walking toward him suddenly pauses in midstep and stares at Liam. He can tell by her star struck expression she is trying to figure out why he seems familiar. Grinning, he looks her in the eye running his fingers through his thick auburn hair and winks as he struts by. Approaching the black car, his driver greets him opening the backseat and hears the girl's surprised exclamation as she finally recalled his face. Chuckling, Liam couldn't resist a teasing wave as the car drove off. He settles back in the leather seat and immediately his mind begins to calculate.

Everything has gone according to plan to knock Adrian from the top and it has all been so easy. Just basic photoshop and edited video to slightly alter real events such as Adrian brushing off fans. Adrian would greet one fan, but turn away before another fan could reach him in time, thus, creating the impression of Adrian giving fans the cold shoulder. While useful, Liam knows it is not enough as those friends of his helped confirmed. There will be others who support Adrian and dispute all negative claims against him. Paris loves Adrian, which means France likely will too. If Liam wants to take their love, he needs something more solid to grantee Adrian never regains the top three.

The car stops at a red light. Liam glances idly out the window and recognizes the garish pink and lavender vendor's cart he bought a charm bracelet from on his first day in Paris. The owner told him the stand was new and because Liam bought multiple items, the vendor gave him a specialty coupon.

What was it for again?

Fumbling for his wallet, he pulls out the magenta coupon, which reads:

'Free Custom Love Charm Bracelet'

At first, Liam didn't register much value to the words, but lethargically kept his gaze glued to the card. The car begins to move again gradually picking up speed. The momentum of the vehicle passes through him and jolts inspiration.

"Driver."

"Yes?"

"Turn around and pull over," commands the model.

"Mr. Leblanc you have an appointment."

"Don't worry, we'll be on time," he smirks and carefully puts the coupon back in his wallet. "I need to make a quick stop."

* * *

"Yo, Adrian!"

The glossy haze evaporates from Adrian's eyes as foreign fingers snap an inch from his face. By reflex, Adrian sits up straight in the chair recomposing himself. He looks down at his text book and realizes he is still on the same paragraph on photon energy. "Oh sorry, Nino," rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to space out on you."

"It's cool, bro," the tanned boy crosses his arms on the table. "We've been in the library for almost two hours, are you ready to call it quits?"

"No, I promised to help you study for the next physics exam."

"Which has been awesome and much appreciated, but dude, you've been spacing for the past thirty minutes."

Groaning, Adrian rubs his hands over his face. In the beginning, the whole fiasco with the competition didn't faze him. In fact, he found it slightly comical due to the sheer ridiculousness. But then, the derogatory images kept emerging. Now two weeks into the competition, there have been no leads to the culprit and Adrian is growing anxious. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Nino."

"Bro, it's okay," says his best friend reassuringly. "I know you gotta lot going on even if you don't talk about it." Nino waits patiently fidgeting with his cap for a response as the deafening stillness grows heavy. "Unless you want to?" he asks hesitantly.

"What's to say?" sighing, the model slumps in his chair with his head propped back. "You've seen the news."

"Yeah, and it's totally bogus," grumbles Nino. "What does your dad think?"

"He's got Nathalie looking into it," says Adrian somberly as he remains motionless. "Obviously, those videos and photos have been tampered with, but what isn't known is who's responsible. It's just a matter of time."

"If that's true, then what's gotcha down?"

Wordlessly, Adrian's head lumps sideways toward his friend with a melancholy stare.

"But your dad knows the truth."

"He does," sighing again, he turns his head back to prop against the chair. "but I'm still representing him and his brand. Even when the truth does come out, bad publicity never really goes away; then there's the competition."

"Which you don't even care about winning only making a good impression for your old man."

Adrian smiles. "Exactly," sitting up in his chair. "My dad wants me to win first place, but he'd honestly be satisfied if I just make it to top three." His smile fades turning his gaze downward. "Which I'm not."

"No worries, bro," says Nino giving Adrian a light slap on his back. "Like you said, it is only a matter of time and then-BAM! Top three!"

"Ahem!"

The boys look up and spot the school librarian with a raised brow and firm expression. Without realizing it, Nino's voice grew in excitement and shouted at the end. "Oh, my bad-ah," his voice still raised, he clears his throat turning a light shade of pink. "Sorry," his voice now a hoarse whisper.

"Thanks, Nino," turning to the young DJ chuckling after the librarian returned to her work. "I do need to just chill, after all, it's only a temporary situation."

"Exactly," grinning, Nino closes his text book gathering up his supplies. "Now, whadda ya say we split? Think two hours after school studying is enough."

Adrian laughs in agreement putting away his book. "Totally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The school doors are flooded with babbling students pouring into the sunny streets like a broken faucet. Fingers locked together, Marinette arches her back and stretches her arms above her head. "Uuugh, finally free!" exclaims the blunette in sweet relief. Unlocking her fingers, she stands at the top of the stairs beaming in the warmth of the sun.

"Until tomorrow," says Alya drearily slouched next to Marinette before straightening her posture and follows her friend's example. Hands on her lower back, Alya stretches and groans leaning her head back with hips forward. "Ooh, that feels better!"

"Are you sure you can't stop by my place?" with wide pleading eyes, Marinette begs clamping her hands together. "Not even for a little?"

"No can do, girl," hand on her hip, Alya moves her head from side to side waving her index finger each movement on point word for word. "You know I got more than studying for the physics exam. Not only do I got to update the school blog, but I've totally been slacking on the Ladyblog!" As Alya spoke, she counted her fingers to firmly emphasis each point and spoke the last word more passionately. "This cannot happen!" mimicking Marinette from yesterday, she clutches her fists and looks toward the clear blue sky while making her declaration. "Ever again!"

Defeated, Marinette giggles. She knew Alya would still say no, but it did not hurt to ask twice if her friend would come and help her study. The school blog is due to be updated tomorrow and Alya has been delaying it. As for the Ladyblog, there has only been minor incidents and one akuma attack for the past two weeks, which means limited Ladybug and Cat Noir sightings. She did not upload any of the information yet, instead, waited to combine the two weeks-worth of information together.

Wishing Alya 'good luck', Marinette waves as the red head dashes down the steps and jogs away.

"I can try to help you study, Marinette," says a tiny child-like voice from Marinette's light pink purse. She glances down and sees the petite cherry red head of her kwami, Tikki. "It is not a topic I am familiar with, but from listening in class with you, I'm sure I can help somehow," says Tikki positively.

"I'm sure you can too," she smiles at her kwami and heads down the steps. "I've just been nervous because physics isn't my strongest subject. I'd study more, but it's not easy when you're busy saving Paris."

"That's the price of being the chosen one," replies Tikki still sounding cheery and waving her stubby little arms.

"Of course, th-Oh!" Marinette stepped off the stairs, turned and walked right into another student.

Two days in a row!

"Oh, excuse me-"

"Oh, my bad-"

Said Marinette and an unfamiliar masculine voice in unison. Looking up, sweet blue bell eyes meet deep navy blue finely packaged in smooth milky caramel skin with full dark auburn hair. Marinette feels her face grow warm and gasps, quickly stepping back from the boy's personal space.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Instinctively, she checks to make sure her purse is closed.

"No, no, it's my fault," insisted the boy. "I was the one not paying attention. I'm not from around here and tend to get distracted easily," his demeanor suddenly bashful.

"I see," casually, Marinette steps around the boy. "Well then-"

"Wait," the teen side steps in front of her. "Maybe you can assist me."

"Huh?"

"You are…a student at this school?" he asks uncertainly gesturing between the building and Marinette. "If so, you might be able to help me."

"Um, I would, but I'm actually on my wa-"

"I'm looking for Adrian Agreste."

She was just about to try a quick slip around the pushy stranger until he spoke two irresistibly magical words. Words alone that easily enchant and charm her, these words gloss over her mind censoring all other pressing needs.

"Adrian? What about him?"

Tilting his head back, the eccentric boy makes a gleeful exclamation of relief. "Oh, so you do know him! Magnificent!" Taking both of her hands, the boy cups them between his large ones. "How fate has brought me to you!"

"Uuuh, yeeah-" stiffening, Marinette smiles awkwardly as she removes her hands uncertainly from their encasement. "I most certainly know him. We're in the same class so…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" picking up on Marinette's discomfort, the boy blushes at his blunder and steps back. "I didn't introduce myself; my name is Liam. My family and Adrian's family are old friends," carefully offering his hand.

"Oh," relaxing, Marinette takes Liam's offered hand in a friendly hand shake. "I'm Marinette, it is nice to meet you, Liam."

"The pleasure is all mine," still holding Marinette's hand, Liam keeps his hypnotic eyes locked on Marinette. Turning her hand upward so it rests lightly in his grasp, Marinette fails to notice him draw her closer. "If I knew Adrian had such a cute classmate, I'd have stopped by much sooner."

"Um," speechless, Marinette's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as dark eyes bore into her own. "Thank you for the compliment," she slips her hand out of his stepping back again. "So, about Adrian…"

"I'm visiting Paris and heard his father finally let him go to school," said the poised boy. "It's been years since our families last met, so I thought I'd drop by and check it out. By chance…is he still here?"

"Actually, yes, he is," nodding, Marinette points toward the school entrance. "He is starting fencing practice right now."

"Yeah, that's Adrian," he laughs. "Let me guess, he's the best on the team, right?"

"You know it," she smiles brightly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him," grins Liam. "I don't mean to hold you up, but could you take me to him?"

Although Marinette is in a rush to get home, delaying a little longer will not hinder her studying. There is still plenty of time before the next exam and it will not take long to bring the visiting friend to Adrian. And as a delightful bonus, she gets the chance to see Adrian just one more time. In his fencing uniform! Once more, Marinette loses control over the muscles in her face unable to contain her foolish grin.

"Marinette?"

Hearing Liam's concern, she shakes her head clearing her mind. "Ah, sure, I'd be glad to."

"Thank you."

Without another word, Marinette leads the way back up the stairs into the school. In a few moments, they are in the back of the main entrance hall where masked fencers are already warming up for the afternoon's training. Marinette quickly browses the room and gasps in delight when she spots Adrian doing stretches in a push-up position with a teammate. He must have just finished because Adrian and the other fencer stand, pick up their sabers, and slip their masks on before making their way to the floor. She's about to call out until a hand on her shoulder stills her.

"No, don't," says Liam, his honeyed words almost in a whisper. "His head's already in the game. Lets just watch a moment."

Refocusing on Adrian, Marinette watches him elegantly take his proper stance as he faces his teammate. Adrian makes the first power charge swinging his saber as if it were an extension of himself. His graceful movements mesmerize her as he pushes past the defense of his opponent lashing out his saber with the agility of a feline predator.

"You like him, don't you?"

The unnerving seductive tone dings in her ears. The warmth of his breath jolts through her making the hairs on the back of her neck spike up like lightning spires. Gaping, Marinette staggers as she turns out of his hold to face him. "What, no, I don't like him," attempting to act nonchalant. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I _like_ him, but I don't like him-like him."

Liam presses his fist against his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Surprised, Marinette just stands there unsure of how to respond.

"It's okay, Marinette," his dark eyes gleaming with mirth, he continues to chuckle. "There's no need to be shy, I think it's cute. Besides, it's so obviously written all over your face."

Flabbergasted, her hands grasp her face using her fingertips to lightly tug and feel her temperate cheeks.

Oh no, I'm going red! Code Red!

One of her biggest secrets that must never be known exposed in a matter of minutes by a stranger. A guy stranger! And he's Adrian's friend! Panic deludes her imagination of Liam slyly confiding to Adrian her secret and Adrian dramatically recoils in shock. Or disgust! Or he laughs! Adrian laughing not in cruelty, but in jest. The mere thought of a klutz like her liking him more than friends. 'Oh Marinette, you are too funny. This is why you are such a good friend almost like a sister.'

Marinette struggles to control her freak out while Liam merrily watches her squirm to come up with a reasonable refute.

"You gonna tell him?"

Instantly, Marinette ceases her frantic fidgeting the panic within her dispelled by his sudden soft inquiry. All traces of humor gone, steadfast, Liam waits never removing his inquisitive gaze from Marinette. She sighs in resolution.

"Not yet, but someday I will."

"I see," giving her a lopsided smile. "Anyways, thanks for bringing me to Adrian and I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I know you are busy so let me make it up to you." Reaching into his overshirt, Liam pulls out his wallet. "Here, it's not much, but take it," he hands her a magenta colored card.

"What's this?"

"While exploring Paris, I found a vendor craft cart and, apparently, it's new. You can design and buy your own necklaces, bracelets, phone charms, phone cases, whatever," he shrugs slipping his hands into his jean pockets. "And since I bought a lot of souvenirs, the owner gave me this free coupon."

Perplexed, Marinette reads aloud the coupon.

"Free Custom Love Charm Bracelet?"

"Now, you can design one for free and give it to Adrian," the boy says mischievously his tone matching his grin causing Marinette to blush again.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think I need this."

"Oh, but I insist," Liam takes a playful leap back when she holds the card out to him. "I don't need any more souvenirs, but you might be able to use it. After all, Adrian won't wait forever."

Before she can reply, Liam comes closer again nodding toward Adrian. "You don't think you're the only girl who's got eyes for him, do you?" His tone is soft, but firm slowly prickling at her heart strings as she watches Adrian spar. "Think about it, if you haven't told him now, when will you? And if you don't soon, someone else will and that someone just might be the one he falls for."

Marinette hated to admit it, but Liam's words stung true. Super model or not, Adrian is every girl's dreamboat. He's smart and speaks Chinese, talented and good in sports, kind and selfless. He's also very handsome and very rich. She has seen girls at school peek around corners to catch a glimpse of him and some bravely walk up and talk to him; assuming Chloe wasn't around marking her territory.

Despite Chloe's inane efforts, Marinette knows Adrian will never fall in love with someone so self-absorbed. When involving Adrian, Chloe has only been viewed as an interfering wasp, but never a genuine rival for Adrian's affections. She has always been focused on trying to outwit Chloe, but forgot about other girls. Girls who were not horrid human beings like Chloe. Girls who could have an intelligible conversation with Adrian without foaming at the mouth. Girls who were beautiful on the inside and outside.

Girls like Kagami.

"But who knows?" Liam's blasé voice cuts off her train of thought. "Perhaps he already has someone he likes, in which case," he hovers over her ear grinning playfully. "I'll make sure to sweep you off your feet."

Marinette jumps turning an uncomfortable red. She spins around to rebuff him while he continues to grin.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You are too cute Marinette. Adrian is crazy not to notice you. Anyways, I got it from here, thanks again for your help."

Before Marinette can respond, Liam is already backing away with a casual wave and winks. "I'll see you around."

Blushing and annoyed, Marinette bites her lip and takes her leave feeling the sharp gaze of the weird boy until she exits the building.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy!"

"Marinette, it's okay."

"No, it's not Tikki!"

Huffing and puffing, Marinette stomps with clenched fists along the busy street. After leaving school, Marinette decided to take the long route home to defuse. Her irritation so toxic, she almost did not care if people noticed her 'talking' to herself.

"Marinette-" Marinette's stiff jagged pace causes Tikki to fall back into her purse. Coming to a hard stop, she stands in place and closes her eyes and just breathes. Her uneven breaths gradually decrease as Marinette loosens her limbs. Sensing the lack of motion, Tikki carefully pokes her head out, her large bug eyes filled with worry. Opening her eyes, Marinette sees a bench and trudges over plopping herself down. She leans forward and rests her forehead in her hands.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" concern laced in Tikki's tone.

"He's right," she whispers sorrowfully. "Everything that guy said is right."

Tikki is silent as Marinette sits up with her gaze fixated on her curled hands.

"I know I have tried in the past to tell Adrian how I feel, but most of the time I choke and do nothing or worse, embarrass myself. And the few times I actually did make a real effort to tell him, it never worked out."

Like the time she wrote Adrian a love poem and forgot to write her name. Who does that?! Distractions or not, no one forgets to sign their name! Except, she did.

"The last time I got Rose, Juleka and the other girls together, it turns out they knew all along about my huge crush on Adrian," she slumps over resting her forehead in her hands again. "I thought I hid my feelings so well, but if they could tell, then Chloe can too and Adrian…" almost choking on his name.

"He still hasn't noticed me, Tikki. No matter what I do. It's almost as if…we're just not meant to be."

The clamor of the bustling city is dulled by a wounded wall encasing her melancholy heart deadening her surrounding reality.

"You should do it."

Marinette did not realize she had closed her eyes until they shot open. Tikki's normal high pitch voice was decisively lower by one notch. Of course, Tikki has given Marinette encouragement in the past, but never has she heard her kwami like this before. Glancing down at her little companion, Tikki stares up at her unblinking.

"Give Adrian the love bracelet."

Confused, Marinette watches Tikki point her stubby single digit. Across the street, a woman pushes a gaudy pink and lavender vendor cart along the sidewalk and come to a stop.

"Marinette."

She returns her gaze downward. In spite of her look of determination, Tikki's round bug eyes possess a peculiar desolate glint. "Tikki, are you-?"

"I'm not telling you to do it because of what that boy said," interrupts the kwami, her voice returning to normal. "I'm telling you to do it because you truly care about Adrian."

At the risk of being spotted in public, Tikki slips out of the purse and sits on Marinette's lap their eyes meeting.

"Adrian will say yes, Marinette."

"What, but, how do you know?"

"I know he will," holding one of Marinette's fingers between her two stubby paws in a hug. "Have faith Marinette. Sometimes, that's all a person needs."

The corners of her eyes watering, Marinette curls her fingers around the small creature and rubs her back. "Oh, Tikki," smiling at her dear friend.

Tikki returns a reassuring smile giving Marinette's finger one last loving squeeze and slips back into the purse. In an instant, the magenta coupon pops out of the purse supported by Tikki. Marinette takes the coupon and looks up at the vendor cart.

Could she do it? Will this time be different than the others? And if she succeeds, he will know the truth. Marinette quietly gasps when her heart skips a beat. Tikki is convinced of Adrian's answer, but is she?

Faith.

 _Have Faith_.

To have faith is to renounce fear for when there is fear there is no faith.

Still holding the coupon, Marinette rises from the bench.

How many times in the past year has Marinette given up her fear and embraced faith not only as herself, but as Ladybug?

Slowly, she takes a few steps forward.

There were moments when she was afraid, but despite her fear she did not give up.

Crossing the crowded street, the vigorousness of the city chips away the isolating wall rejuvenating her senses.

Regardless of Adrian's answer, she desperately wants him to know how much he means to her. It is time for him to know.

"Excuse me?" approaching the brightly dressed woman at the cart, Marinette purposefully offers up the coupon. "I would like to design a love bracelet, please."

* * *

After exploring the layout of the school, Liam makes his way to the main entrance careful not to draw the attention of the fencing team. Descending the stairs, his phone vibrates in his jean pocket and pulls it out. For a second, he is puzzled because he does not recognize the number of the sender until he taps the text.

'Your girlfriend came by today with the free coupon. She was very nice and super cute!'

Well, that didn't take long.

The message goes on about how grateful to have such a thoughtful loyal customer. Liam doesn't bother reading beyond the first sentence and replies a brief response of 'Thanks' to the vendor woman. How fortunate she was willing to 'help' a loyal customer so he could better romantically surprise his 'loving girlfriend' by kindly informing him if she visits the cart.

So, the girl did go for the bracelet after all, which means she will confess to Adrian; most likely tomorrow.

Perfect.

Now it is only a question of what time. That will be easy.

His grin extending from ear to ear, he scrolls through his phone and begins a new text. The force of his exuberant laughter draws the attention of people as he passes by, but he does not care. Their attention is what he craves and the only one blocking their veneration is about to be undone.

Move aside, daddy's boy. Paris has a new star and his name is Liam Leblanc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Standing in front of the round vanity mirror, Marinette meticulously brushes her hair for the eighth time this morning. She parts her hair equally and takes one hairband from between her teeth to form the first pigtail.

"It's almost time to go."

"I know, Tikki," gritting her teeth holding a second hairband. "Almost done."

Reflected in the mirror, a tiny cherry speck bounces from side to side in midair appearing and reappearing from each side of her head. Snapping the last hairband in place, she inspects her silky hair one more time.

"Your hair is fine, Marinette."

"It is now," sighing in satisfaction. Forming her lips in a pout, she lightly applies pink lip gloss.

"Marinette-"

"In a sec, Tikki," she guides the wand over her lips adding an extra layer. "I need to make sure everything is perfect. Today," she smacks her lips together admiring the shine. "I tell Adrien."

"You go, girl!"

Marinette giggles at her kwami's attempt at a thumbs-up, which was just a stubby air jab.

She dashes across her room toward the dark wooden floor mirror and inspects her outfit for the fifth time. Although, she is wearing her normal attire of a white shirt with pink flowers, a dark gray top with pink spots on the inner lining, and pink capri pants, Marinette laundered and finely prepped every inch of fabric. She thought about wearing something different for the occasion, but reconsidered when she decided for a more natural approach. Adrien already appreciates her as she is, but depending on his answer, she wants him to be comfortable and allow friendship to continue to blossom between them should he turn her down.

Her stomach lurches at the mere hint of the thought. In a matter of hours, it will be over. He will know her true feelings. He might…he might-!

Quick as a wink, her fingers jolt up and slap the sides of her temple.

It doesn't matter!

Beaming with renewed confidence, she grabs her bag and double checks that nothing has been forgotten. A small white giftbox wrapped with a red ribbon is snugged safely inside.

"Alright, Tikki," she opens her purse and the kwami plops inside.

She slips on her bag and heartfully gazes at all her pictures of Adrien posted throughout her room one last time with pumped fists. "I got this!"

* * *

I don't got this!

Boxed in by glass windows, Ms. Mendeleiev's voice drones on and on like a hoarse chicken about photon frequency.

Or was it crotons?

Croutons?

Wait, that's food!

Frazzled, Marinette sits erect like a ramrod barely containing her nerves. Her only mercy is her teacher being solely focused on lecturing and her classmates, attentiveness to Mendeleiev. Part of such devotion is due to the up-coming exam. The other part is because you simply do not slack off in Mendeleiev's presence. Ever.

Tall and skinny like a twig, Ms. Mendeleiev's white lab coat might as well be a witch's cloak. It would go well with her elongated chin. The sight of the teacher alone is enough to draw the focus (or fear) of students and for the first time, Marinette is eternally grateful for both an exam AND Ms. Mendeleiev. If anyone altered their glance just slightly, they'd see her empty hands flat on the table with jittery fingers rapidly tapping a mile every microsecond. A changed glance in another direction, they'd see her trembling feet propped against the stool she sits on bouncing at the exact same rate.

It is the middle of the day with only one more class left, and she still hasn't talked to Adrien! Although she left home early and arrived at school on time, the instant Adrien stepped out of the car, Chloe zipped out of nowhere and latched onto him like leech. Together, they walked the entire way to homeroom and throughout the day there hasn't been a single moment when he wasn't alone.

This is the closest she's been to him all day! The back of his golden locks shimmering at the end of her tunnel vision taunting her. 'Here I am! I'm right here, but you can't talk to me!'

Why does nothing ever go right when it involves Adrien?!

The school bell rattles Marinette causing her to make a brief yelp and reddens beneath Ms. Mendeleiev's stern eyes; with a huff, she dismisses class. As the students pack up their things, Alya taps her on the shoulder.

"Um, what was that?"

"Nothing," she groans trying to avoid looking at their classmates passing by when the miracle happens.

Abruptly, Marinette sits at attention and realizes Chloe and her best friend Sabrina have already left the classroom. And Adrien is still at his desk! But Nino is with him! A quick survey of the room, only two other students remain making their way to the door.

"Alya!"

With no further explanation needed, Alya heard and understood the desperation in her raspy plea. Swift as a fox, Alya is at Nino's side tugging on his arm.

"Hey, Nino! Mind if I steal ya for a sec?" gingerly, she smiles at Adrien. "After all, three is a crowd." She winks.

Blushing, Nino stutters as Alya drags him away. From behind, Marinette watches Adrien's shoulders tremble trying hard to hide his amusement.

Okay!

Inching out of her seat, she adjusts her clothing and clears her throat before walking up to him.

"Hey, Adrien."

"Hey," giving her a sweet smile, he rises from his seat. "You doing alright?"

"Oh yes, absolutely, right as rain you can say-heheh!" she chuckles uneasily while little butterflies slowly form in the pit of her stomach.

Oh, why did I say that?!

"Well, that's good," he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "You had me worried for a moment." He takes a step toward the door.

"Adrien, wait!"

He pauses in midstep and turns back toward her with a questioning brow.

"Um-about today, I was wondering if you aren't busy, but of course you are-you're always busy-when are you ever not, not busy-" unconsciously gesturing with her hands she tugs at the collar of her gray top.

"You've a lot going on so it's okay if you can't-but on the off chance if you were not busy-but it is totally okay if you can't-!"

"Can't do what?"

Freezing in mid twitch, Marinette stands straight her arms stiff by her side and takes a deep breath.

"Canyoumeetmeafterclasstoday?"

Adrien blinks once then twice before subtly tilting his head like a confused cat.

Suppressing her anxiety, she exhales clearing her throat again.

"I mean-if it is not too much trouble," more relaxed she calmly links her hands together in front of her. "I would like it very much if I could see you after school today. For just a moment."

"Of course, you can, Marinette," his smile returning. "Wherever and whenever you want."

"If it is alright with you, can we meet in the courtyard? Near the stairs closest to the library?"

"Sure thing," he turns toward the door while looking back at her. "I'll see ya then."

"Okay!" she waves still maintaining her cool posture.

The moment Adrien passes out of sight, Marinette cannot hold the glee from squishing out like a jelly donut. Rosy cheeks swelling like melons, silently she does one big victory leap. Legs curled in and arms outstretched in the air, she achieved her first objective.

Score!

* * *

The final bell rings and Marinette gathers her things with excited hands.

"You are acting really weird," Alya states suspiciously. "Weirder than your usual weird."

She eyeballs the activity of their exiting classmates like a paranoid lizard sliding closer to the redhead.

"I'm meeting Adrien right now to tell him," the back of her hand raised as she whispers.

Nearly falling out of her seat, Alya clamps both hands over her mouth muffling her squeals. It is as if she caged hundreds of cheering mice beneath her fingers.

"O! M! Gggggggggg!" she says in a high pitch jovial whisper.

Alya grips her by the shoulders and shakes her enthusiastically. Marinette also grips Alya for support and returns the energetic sentiment.

"Marinette, I'm so proud of you! You got this and remember what I said? Do not improv!" emphasizing the last three words by jerking her shoulders.

She nods absorbing the confidence of her friend.

"You got this!"

"I got this!"

Alya gives Marinette's shoulders a big squeeze before she throws on her backpack and rushes out of the room.

I can do this! I can do this!

Repeating the mantra over and over, she bursts into the girls' bathroom and hastily checks her hair and applies more lip gloss ignoring her stomach summersaulting left and right. This is it. In just a few moments it will all be over. He will know her true feelings. He will…he will-!

She slaps her temples with her fingertips again and glares at her mirrored self.

Don't go there!

It doesn't matter!

Only he matters.

"You are about to confess, Marinette," she tells her reflection firmly with a point of her finger. "This is no longer about you."

She darts back out to the hallway and speed walks toward the assigned destination.

I can do this! I can do this!

"Hey, Marinette!"

She had only just arrived when the enchanting sound of her name from a majestic tongue freezes her in place. Turning only her head, the dreamy fashion model waves from a nearby bench. Caught off guard, she stiffly adjusts to face him as he approaches.

"Hey there, Adrien, uh, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem," still smiling as he shrugs. "Anything for you, so what's going on?"

"I…I…well, you see I…"

A sudden hot spell rushes through her. Heat circulates through Marinette's system making her heart beat erratically. She gasps between words as she takes measured breaths. She hoped for at least another minute to prepare herself before Adrien came. But of course, she should have known he'd come right away. After all, in his line of work he must be very prompt in keeping scheduled appointments.

Oh no! I'm flaking again!

Are my palms sweating?!

Mentally screaming, it nearly jars her off balance. She takes a deep breath and centers her determined gaze to Adrien's and sees his green eyes widen in curiosity.

Slowly, she exhales the fear and breathes in renewed peace. The drumming of her heart steadies and Tikki's loving words resonate quietly in her conscious.

 _Have faith_.

Adrien watches wordlessly as Marinette pulls out the giftbox and drops her backpack. Holding the gift with both hands, she restores eye contact and presents it to him speaking in a soft dignified voice.

"I made this for you."

"Oh wow, Marinette," surprised, Adrien blinks a few times registering the offered gift. He carefully accepts it with both hands. "Thanks. But what's the occasion?"

"There isn't any," folding her hands together. "I just wanted to say…I love you, Adrien."

His pupils, which shine like black diamonds regress into the emerald sea in astonishment.

"When we first met," continuing after letting him process her declaration. "I misjudged you."

"I didn't want to get to know or consider what kind of person you were, much less, even bother to properly introduce myself. It was wrong and childish of me especially since it's always hard being the new kid. But the next day when it was raining, everything changed. You reached out to me and I…"

Beneath Adrien's patient benevolent gaze, Marinette's cheeks glow a rosy pink.

"I saw _you_. The real you. Since that moment, I've gotten to know you more and...you're really amazing Adrien. You're selfless and kind and honest and a good friend. And I love you."

"Marinette..."

"That's all!" she interjects slightly losing her composure. "I mean…that's really all I wanted to say so you don't have to do or say anything. I just…needed to tell you and...wanted you to know." She said the last words quietly.

She reaches down and picks up her bag.

"Marinette."

A silent gasp escapes from her parted lips as an unfamiliar look of serenity of which Marinette had never seen before reflects in Adrien's eyes. Her fluttering heart nearly bursts into flight when he slowly reaches out.

"I-"

Suddenly, Adrien's face twists in agony and cries out in distress as he violently drops the giftbox and lurches toward the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Aaaaadrikiiiiiins!"

Hand grasped over her heart, Marinette wheezes in recovery from her heart attack. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Chloe went kamikaze on Adrien. Fortunately, his athletic instincts must have kicked in and he was able to prevent Chloe and himself from crashing to the floor.

"Nugh-Chloe!" he unlocks Chloe's arms wrapped around his torso. "Watch it, you almost knocked us over!"

"Well sorry, Adrikins," says the sassy daughter of the mayor with a minor wave of her hand. "I had to do something, but either way, it is all over now. _Isn't_ Marinette?!"

Standing between her and Adrien with clenched fists on her hips, the petite blond girl scowls accusingly at Marinette as if she were caught committing a crime.

"What do you want Chloe?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like what I am seeing right now! Just what are you playing at Dupain-Cheng trying to steal MY Adrien?"

"Excuse me?!" irritation rising within her. "Adrien doesn't belong to you or anyone for that matter!"

"So what?" came the sharp pixie voice of Sabrina.

Marinette turns glaringly to the orange short haired girl, but recoils. A crowd of ten to twenty other students were surrounding them including Sabrina.

"Everybody knows Adrien is Chloe's childhood friend," continues Sabrina with crossed arms and a superior grin. "Who are you to come between them?"

Whatever Marinette was expecting, it wasn't this. In the past, she always meekly withstood the terrible duo's jeers and humiliating taunts and it was always just them. Since the start of the new school year, she has gotten very good at standing up against Chloe and Sabrina on her own and even then, it was still always just them. A boulder forms in the pit of Marinette's stomach as the crowd cloisters around them. Some of the faces she recognizes as past victims of Chloe and Sabrina, yet now stand in silent wonder of what is to come.

"Hey, that's enough!" commands Adrien in a raised voice drawing every eye upon him. "What are you doing here, Chloe? And why are there so many people?"

"It's exactly what Sabrina said," rolling her eyes, she turns to Adrien and rests her elbow on one crossed arm. "I'm making an example, once and for all, against anyone who tries to take you from me."

"What are you talking about-?"

Forgotten, Marinette feels the air boil with tension and shrinks back as a few students push closer for a better view of the confrontation making the circle of bodies more confining. Their excited murmurs and amused grins adding fuel to the fire. The boulder in her stomach makes it hard to breathe its massive weight pulling on her lungs.

This is wrong. This is very wrong! Why are they-?

Marinette does not know what made her look up. In an instant, all sound died. Time ceased. Looming from the second floor over the railing, the boy Liam was watching the spectacle unfurl as if it were a theatrical performance.

Is he…filming us?!

Sure enough, the natural light, which fills the room reflects off the large smart phone positioned directly at them in his hands. Marinette is struck dumb unable to comprehend what is happening as she quickly glances between the stranger, and Chloe and Adrien in heated debate. When she looks back up, she flinches as Liam's heavy dark eyes pierce through her. From behind his phone, he smiles that sickly teasing smile and waves lightheartedly at her.

What have I done?!

Horrified, Marinette clutches her bag to her chest and dashes purposely through the crowd.

* * *

Looking over Chloe's shoulder, Adrien watches a fearful Marinette charge through the wall of gossip hungry onlookers.

"Marinette, wait!"

He darts around Chloe to give chase, but she snags him by the wrist.

"Adrien!"

"Chloe," he barely recognizes his own voice. It was deeper with a sharper edge. "Let go."

"No, I won't," her own annoyance starting to fume from her ears. "We're not done here-"

He twists and furiously yanks his wrist from Chloe's grasp causing her to stumble.

"Yes, we are. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you!" jabbing a finger at him. "I'm trying to protect you from little miss _thang_ over there."

"I don't need nor want your protection, I'm already smothered enough at home. And her name is Marinette and she's my friend, Chloe."

"But _I'm_ your friend!" her sapphire eyes blazing in blue flame. "We've known each other for years and just like that you-ugh-isn't our friendship enough?!"

"There's nothing wrong with having more friends," he keeps his clenched fists at his sides like an anchor matching her intensity with his own scorching green eyes. "Just because I have other friends doesn't mean you and I can't _still_ be friends, but the way you're acting is making it difficult. Don't you remember we talked about being nice?"

"I was nice!"

"For a night!" exclaims Adrien with an eyeroll. "Geez Chloe, you can't throw a party once and be done. You have to be nice all the time!"

"Ugh, I don't care about everyone else, Adrien," she says in disgust with another dismissive way of her hand and the other on her hip. "I only care about you!"

"I can't deal with this right now," raising his hands in consternation as the memory of Marinette fleeing vexes his mind. The animated whispers of the hungry pack come to a shameful halt when he shoots them a critical eye. "You've really done it this time, Chloe. I'm done."

Adrien closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then looks hard into her wide blue stare. Surprisingly, his voice is calm.

"We're…done."

"Are you…breaking up with me?" her cheeks flaming in indignation and embarrassment. Like lightning, her eyes dart tentatively from Adrien to the crowd and back. "Breaking _our_ friendship? Again?! After you promised?!"

Adrien remains rigid with clenched fists returned to his side as his childhood friend crumbles before him.

"You promised, Adrien!" she shrieks with a tiny hint of moisture at the corner of one eye. Sniffling, she clenches her own fists meeting Adrien's hot gaze with her ice. "You pinky promised…" muttering softly like a betrayed child.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

Without another word, Adrien bends down and scoops up the giftbox. The crowd parts as he charges past and runs toward the exit.

She lives close by! I can fix this right now!

Not that he is sure how. Everything is happening too fast! Marinette just-and Chloe-! First things first, he must find Marinette.

Outside, he skips every other step and almost lost his footing when a car horn blares through his skull. Clutching his ears, the gray Gorilla stands impatiently by the driver's seat and waves his big paw at Adrien.

Groaning, Adrien goes over to his bodyguard.

"Listen, before we go home, I need to see a friend-"

The bodyguard makes a low growl in protest.

"It won't be long, it's the bakery right over there-"

While he speaks, his bodyguard ushers him into the back of the car.

"I swear, it's just for a moment," pleading with the ape man when he slides back into the driver's seat. "It can't wait! I need to see her right now!"

He slams his fist in frustration against the back of the passenger head rest.

Fat white knuckles crack while gripping the steering wheel. The Gorilla pins Adrien a steel beady eyed stare through the rearview mirror. His father had it all figured out when he hired this man. The physique and mannerisms like a beast to deter any would-be threats and Adrien himself from trying to pull off a disappearing act, which usually works; most of the time.

Gritting his teeth in defeat, Adrien falls back in the leather seat still clutching the giftbox.

Marinette.

* * *

The boulder pressing down in her stomach has yet to settle. Clutching her middle, Marinette rushes upstairs to her room and thoughtlessly drops her bag on the floor, and plops down on the pink lounge chair. Still holding her middle, she curls into a ball.

"Marinette…"

The tiny concerned voice of the kwami hoovers above her head. She opens her hand and Tikki sits comfortably in her palm in silent vigil as taunting eyes dark like storm clouds flicker in her memory.

"I think I messed up, Tikki."

"You were great today," she says while rubbing Marinette's thumb. "It took a lot of courage to do what you did. It's a shame Chloe showed up and spoiled the moment."

"Yes-but no," she says solemnly.

A slight tremor shoots through her and she knows the little bug creature felt it too by the way she stiffens. The comforting stroke of her stubby touch comes to an abrupt stop.

"It's not Chloe who bothers me," she continues quietly. "That guy from yesterday, the one who introduced himself as Adrien's friend. I saw him, Tikki, and I think…he was filming us."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but it can't be a coincidence," she sits up still cupping Tikki in her hand close to her chest and leans back in the chair with her knees curled.

It was only yesterday she met him-correction! It was yesterday when she descended the steps and nosedived into him. Now here he is again with questionable behavior. In hindsight, it is a bit odd for Liam to seek out his friend at school when he could have gotten in contact another way instead of randomly showing up.

But was it random?

At no point during the day did Adrien show any sign he saw his friend, much less, even mention it. Or how Marinette was the one who guided him. Yes, he was distracted by Chloe, but that wouldn't have stopped him from saying anything. Then again, Adrien isn't exactly obligated to explain anything to Marinette. Whether he met and spoke to his old friend is not her business.

The boulder sinks further solidifying her intestines into a nauseating fear.

 _Old_ friend.

"Chloe."

"Huh?" Tikki tilts her head like a puzzled child.

"Adrien's oldest friend is Chloe!" her own words resonating in her center. "Before he came to school, he had no other friends. All he had was Chloe!"

"What's your point?"

"My point, Tikki, is that guy, Liam, is a liar."

It is highly possible Adrien was exposed to other children besides Chloe while growing up, but if there were other friendships made, brief as it might have been, she's positive she'd have heard of at least one other friend by now. Alya would have told her after hearing it from Nino who'd have heard it from Adrien. Or she'd have heard it from Adrien himself! And as much of a brat Chloe is, Marinette is sure even she would have mentioned a common friend between her and Adrien especially if that friend came from a prestigious background.

Marinette can still feel Liam's hard chest imprinted on her face. Her nose twitches in recollection of being scrunched up against his soft black cashmere shirt. Quite an expensive fabric worthy of mention of Chloe's inner circle.

"If this is true then-"

"Marineeeeeeeeette!"

"Eep!" Tikki jumps out of her hand and frantically circles the room for a hiding spot. Marinette waves toward her bunk bed and the kwami dashes beneath a pillow just in time. The floor entrance door opens, and the same blue tinted black hair of her mother's head pops up.

"There you are, I thought I heard you come in," her mother's smile radiant. "Everything alright, sweetie? You didn't come by the shop."

"Oh yeah, sorry mom," awkwardly, she rubs the back of her head. "I am doing well."

"Great because you have a visitor," she winks at her daughter. "And he's quite handsome."

"Adrien!"

In a beat, Marinette flies down the stairs after her mother.

"Mom, where-!"

"Hey, Marinette."

Her unspoken words get stuck in her throat like hard candy. Sitting calmly in the living room, Liam smiles beneath his thick hair and casually brushes it aside.

"What's up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Marinette remains paralyzed at the bottom of the stairs gripping the handrail. Her mother cheerfully finishes setting the coffee table with freshly baked chocolate chip madeleines and hot tea. She nudges her daughter gently with a questioning raised brow and silent command: You're too quiet, don't be rude.

Smiling crookedly, Marinette nods and her mother leaves returning to the shop.

"Oh wow, this is good!" Liam holds up the golden shell-shaped cookie in admiration. "Probably the best madeleine I've ever had."

"What are you doing here?"

"As if you didn't know," his keen eyes focused on the cookie he uses to stir his tea. He eats the rest of the moist cookie grinning like a delighted child. "Mmhmm, oh yeah, that's good."

"I know you didn't come here just to pig out on sweets," she says curtly crossing her arms.

"No, but it sure is a bonus," stuffing another madeleine in his mouth. "I have a weakness for sweet things."

He elegantly sips his tea and places the cup on the table and sprawls against the couch with his arms out stretched resting on the top. Tilting his head back, Liam's carefree smile shifts into one of a mocking jester his dark navy-blue eyes sparkle in mischief. "Can't ya tell?"

"Who are you, Liam? Assuming that _is_ your real name."

"It is indeed. I am, the one and only, Liam Leblanc! Not that my name means anything to you, does it?"

"Why were you filming us?" she glares accusingly ignoring his dramatics.

"Always on point, Marinette, I like that," nodding his head in approval as a teacher would to a student. "Have a seat and I'll show you."

She stays rooted to the floor.

"Oh, come on, Marinette," he sighs heavily with a slight eye roll. "You've humored me this far, what's one more time?" Liam languidly pats the spot next to him.

Her patience threatens to crack like an over pressurized tea kettle. The nerve of this guy! Coming into her home all cool-like after…after-whatever it is he's done! She continues to give Liam the stink eye while trying to keep a lid on the kettle as he remains nonchalant. After a minute standoff, Marinette cautiously comes around the white sectional couch. She sits tautly with hands in her lap on the ninety-degree wedge directly in front of the TV; away from Liam.

"Would you mind?" he holds up his phone and she, notices for the first time the TV is turned on. Bitterly, she tells him the Wi-Fi password, so he can connect to the smart TV. Liam fiddles through his phone and slides his finger across the screen.

The TV comes to life revealing the empty courtyard of school. Her fingers retract into her palms when Adrien casually strolls onto the screen alone and sits on the bench. Liam slowly speeds the raw footage up and Marinette watches herself give Adrien the giftbox. She cringes listening to her own confession and darts a defensive glance at Liam, but he is docile paying her no mind. From the corner of the screen, she spots a yellow figure running toward Adrien; Chloe, followed by Sabrina and her posse drifting into focus. Then the direction of the camera shifts and zooms in on her at the exact moment she looks up. From this perspective, Marinette appears trapped and exposed like a bug beneath an invasive microscope. She shudders and Liam chuckles.

"Ugh, alright, so I'm humiliated, what's your point?" she asks irritably crossing her arms.

"Just keep watching."

When Marinette dashed away the camera did not follow. Instead, attention returned to Adrien and Chloe moving gracefully between their reaction shots. Unconsciously, she uncrosses her arms and inches closer toward the edge of her seat drawn to their familiar, yet strange appearances. When Chloe is irked, she scrunches her nose like a mouse who ate rotten cheese. An expression Marinette is sure to be Chloe's most natural state, but one she hides well. To witness her iconic scowl unleashed against Adrien, the one person she'd bend over backwards for, is more than a little unsettling. Even more disturbing is Adrien's hooded expression. His eyes shine like light reflected off an ocean, but in the short distance gray clouds cluster before unleashing a storm. The video finally ends with Chloe standing idol like an abandoned child.

"I don't understand...why-?"

"Hold on," he interrupts her with a raised hand. "We're not done yet. Had to show you that before I showed you _this_."

Again, Liam slides his finger across his phone and a new video appears on the TV. At first, it seems to be the same video, but it starts with Adrien and Chloe already arguing.

" _What's wrong with you?"_

" _I'm trying to protect you!"_

" _I don't need nor want you-! I'm already smothered enough-!"_

Wait. What did he say?!

The video is a rough edited version of the previous one, but shorter with faster cuts and altered dialogue.

" _We've known each other for years and just like that-!"_

" _There's nothing wrong with having more-! The way you're acting is making it difficult. Don't you remember we talked about being nice?"_

" _I was nice!"_

" _Geez Chloe!"_

" _I only care about you!"_

" _I can't deal with this right now! I'm done. We're done!"_

" _Are you…breaking up with me? You promised, Adrien! You…promised…"_

The forgotten boulder in Marinette's stomach reforms like a hard chunk of lard.

"Pretty convincing, huh?"

Uncertainly, she looks over at Liam critiquing his work. "This is just a rough edit, but by tonight I should have a finished product."

"A…product?" a red fury surges through her veins and she jumps up with clenched fists. "Enough of this, Liam! Who are you really and why are you doing this?!"

Liam looks up and considers Marinette for a moment then laughs holding his fist over his mouth.

"You know," still laughing into his fingers. "Despite your differences you and Chloe are exactly alike."

"Don't change the subject and we are nothing alike!"

As if she flipped a switch, Liam's laughter abruptly ceases and the room deadpans. The dazzling mirth in his dark eyes evaporates exposing a crusted layer of black ice.

"No? Okay, then Marinette. Who am I?"

"Huh?"

"It's a very simple question, which you should be able to answer. Who. Am. I?"

The first thought that came to mind was 'a liar', but she bit her lip. There is no doubt she has never met nor seen him before until yesterday. Sprawled on the couch, Liam's laidback mannerisms conflict with the intensity of his voice and hard expression making Marinette feel like a lost guppy.

Without taking his eyes off her, he swipes his phone and a third video plays. This time, it is an entertainment news clip with flashing camera lights of a photo shoot. Marinette's heart jumps in and clogs her throat as she recognizes the jovial charismatic young man on TV to be the same rat sitting in her living room. The news clip is about the rising super star Liam Leblanc one of the junior fashion competitors. Images flash of Liam posing for pictures with intense close ups of his smooth flawless caramel skin. The video cuts to him walking through a crowd of adoring fans waving the newest issue of a magazine he's been featured in. Liam waves back with both hands to the crowd unabashed as he absorbs all their praise like a starved sponge.

The boulder drops and shatters into thousands of tiny jagged shards piercing every nerve in her body. Her knees waver and Marinette falls back on the couch unable to tear her eyes away.

"Don't be bemused it's just the news," Liam sings in eerie amusement still watching her. "Chloe didn't know either. Like you, she had absolute faith in Adrien too. So, _like you_ , she hasn't been watching the reports."

"It's you," her voice quivering. "You're the one behind it. You've been setting up Adrien this whole time."

"And it's been easy," grins Liam resting his hands on the back of his head. "Every photo and video taken was all him. All I've done was…minor rearrangements. But this time, I think I really outdid myself and it's all thanks to you, Marinette."

Marinette almost snaps her own neck when she jerks her gaze toward him. "The bracelet! You tricked me-!"

"Did I?" he raises an amused brow and tilts his head still grinning. "The vendor really _was_ new and I didn't need the extra coupon. And because I really _was_ such a good customer, the owner did agree to my humble request. I simply asked to be informed if a certain girl visited her stall."

Liam reaches for his teacup and another madeleine.

"When I gave you that coupon," he continues as he stirs his tea with the cookie. "I had no idea if you'd actually use it. If you did, it'd take you maybe a week or so to work up the nerve to even use it assuming you ever did. And by then, I might have forgotten about it and found another way. Same thing I would have done if you didn't use it." He takes a bite of the cookie.

"Besides, you should consider yourself really lucky, Marinette," he eats the rest of the madeleine and finishes his tea returning the cup to the table.

"Why is that?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Because," he slouches and rests his forearms on his thighs looking directly into her eyes. "I thought about using your confession to show the world how Adrien crushed an innocent girl's heart."

"What stopped you?" unimpressed, she openly displays her disgust and Liam's grin wanes.

"Because I like you, Marinette," his expression somber he sits up and leans back against the couch keeping her locked in his gaze. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said I had a weakness for…sweet things."

Jaw dropping, Marinette struggles against the heart wedged in her throat chafing her larynx.

"You're very sweet, Marinette," Liam says seriously. "The way you come to Adrien's defense. How devoted you are to him even when he barely bats you an eye. Heck," he points to the blank TV. "Even your confession so selfless and giving it was very moving to watch. Not at all like Chloe."

Marinette keeps silent too enthralled by Liam's honeyed narration.

"I'm staying in Le Grand Paris Hotel and that's how I met her and learned she was not only childhood friends with my rival, but also his classmate. And despite my growing popularity, she had no idea who I was nor questioned my ability to afford such a fine establishment. It was too perfect!" The grin slides back across his lips like a worm.

"I've been in Paris for a week so occasionally, I'd speak to Miss Bourgeois and seeing how much she loved to talk, I gave her ample opportunity and so we became… _friends_ ," a brief sarcastic chuckle escapes from his chest. "Would you believe that I am officially the _fourth_ friend she's ever had?" Liam uses his fingers as quotation marks to emphasize the word 'fourth'.

"Technically, I'm third because she claims her so-called _third_ friend is Ladybug! I mean, how sad is that? So is it really a surprise she's threatened when Adrien is concerned. Like Chloe was for him, Adrien was Chloe's first and only friend for a long time. And together, they each share a tragic past."

Liam theatrically leans forward and speaks in a deep foreboding tone.

"No mother."

Marinette feels the twinge of a thousand tiny needles penetrate her flesh.

"Word is Adrien's mother just disappeared, but Chloe's?" he shakes his head in pity while leaning back into the couch. "Walked out on her. Just left," he snaps his fingers with a shrug.

"Never calls, never writes, all those birthdays…nothing. So," the jester smirk stretches across Liam's face. "What do you suppose will happen when all of Paris sees pretty boy Adrien Agreste ultimately crush Chloe Bourgeois who is not only his childhood friend who can empathize his own pain, but also openly and publicly reject the Mayor's daughter?"

The needles plunge deeper tearing into her skin. Marinette's mind is a chaotic whirlwind she tries to lasso under control. The repercussions against Adrien by the use of such a vile method to permanently slander him is more than she can comprehend in addition to a juddering glimpse into Chloe's personal life.

"After I visited the stall…you told Chloe. That's why she was there."

"Right as rain, you can say," she flinches as he repeats her embarrassing words from earlier. "Chloe was listening by the door and then texted me that was how I knew where you'd be."

"You used her!"

"Honestly, I've hardly done anything. All I told her was I visited the school and happened to overhear a classmate say she had something romantic planned for her precious Adrien. When I saw her later at the hotel, I said if she really wanted to protect Adrien she needed to send a strong message and what better way than to have a few witnesses."

"Stop it!" she yells and rises the floodgates of her emotions just barely containing her rage. "I don't want to hear anymore! You used Chloe-and you used me to do it! All of this, just so you can best Adrien-why?! Why are you doing this?! They've done nothing to you!"

"I totally understand your feelings regarding Adrien," says Liam unaffected by her outburst. "But Chloe? Seriously, Marinette, one would think you'd be glad to finally see her get what she deserves. From what I understand, she's been nothing, but cruel and heartless to you and many others for years. One would think you'd relish a shot at revenge."

"I don't want revenge!" his callousness fueling her anger. "For as long as I've known her, yes, Chloe's been horrible, but it doesn't matter! What does matter is she's innocent and I'll not let you use her! And Adrien-!" Fuming, Marinette catches her breath and straightens clenching her fists.

"You won't get away with this, Liam. Even if you achieve your fame, you'll never compare to him. Adrien is genuine while you're nothing, but a fake and the whole world will see it."

"You really are cute, Marinette," he smiles as if she said something adorable. Liam stands with his hands in his pockets. "You'd think I'd actually tell you all this if I was concerned about being caught?"

"The witnesses at school-!"

"Are all unreliable," he finishes her sentence and paces around the table. "I needed witnesses to make a stronger impact and as for their would-be testimonies a video is worth a thousand words. Besides," he stops in front of a window and turns back toward her smiling in self-assurance. "You don't think I'm the only one doing this, do you, Marinette? The entire world is! News outlets and social media alter information to suit their personal agendas every day. In this digital age, there's so much information at the tips of our fingers and yet we must constantly question not only the reliability of our sources, but also use of proper context."

As he spoke, Liam slowly stalked closer toward Marinette and it wasn't until she smelled his rich cologne she registered how close he was. She stumbles back into the staircase and Liam hovers over her and grips the railing.

"It's quite the headache, which most people are simply too busy and don't have that kind of time," he leans closer until his shadow covers her face. "In the history of mankind, it is now easier than ever to sway public opinion and all by a slight tug at their heart strings." Liam lifts his free hand and uses his index finger to tug at an imaginary string. With that same finger, he lifts her chin. "Truth and logic no longer matter, Marinette, just feelings."

She shoves him away and darts toward the door nearly yanking it off its' hinges.

"Get out," she commands venomously.

Amused, Liam shoves his hands back in his pockets and saunters over.

"You know," he says thoughtfully pausing at the door. "I'm curious how Adrien would've answered," he turns his head lopsided with that jester smirk. "but I think we already know so don't worry, Marinette, after all I did promise I'd sweep you off your feet."

Like the snake he is, Liam winks and slithers out and Marinette slams the door. She runs up to her room throwing herself on the lounge chair too weak to fight back the flood of tears.

"Marinette, what happened?" her kwami pops out from the pillows and flies over. "I heard yelling."

Although tiny, Tikki's touch could comfort a mountain, but Marinette only cries harder as though she were drowning.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault! Adrien's ruined and Chloe-" she chokes. She not only ruined a lifelong friendship, but helped get Chloe wrongfully mixed up in it too.

"I didn't mean to hurt them, Tikki!" she gasps between sobs. "I just wanted Adrien to know-!" her voice grows hoarse. Marinette reaches for her bag and pulls out the blue and gold charm Adrien personally made for her birthday. She never goes anywhere without it.

"I was so stupid!" she desperately clutches the charm to her chest as if she were holding Adrien begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Adrien! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

"What sorrow!"

From the depths of a foul darkness a deep sinister voice pierces the cold silence. A metal curtain spirals apart revealing a circular window outlined with butterfly designs. Sunlight pours into the lair disturbing thousands of glowing butterflies, but none fly far from the lean masked man dressed in a dark suit. The gray mask is tight and covers his entire face leaving only his wide blue eyes and pale lips exposed. A gleaming jeweled brooch in the form of a butterfly with silver wings is prominently displayed at the center of his buttoned collared shirt.

"Aah, such a pure delicious sorrow," the man purrs in ecstasy. "A true love twisted for another's profit; how I love it!"

He reaches out with an open hand and a glowing white butterfly flutters gently into his palm. Carefully, he cages the butterfly with his other hand emitting a purple black energy from his hands. The butterfly's white wings are tarnished in a tainted black aura similar to dripping tar. The man releases the odious butterfly and raises his cane directing it toward its' new host.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!"

* * *

Curled up on the lounge chair, Marinette hugs her knees sobbing while grasping Adrien's charm with Tikki sitting at her feet. Tikki tried many times to console her, but she brushed it off.

I don't deserve it!

Every time without fail. Every time she tries to get close to Adrien and confess something goes wrong. Except this time, it's horribly wrong! How could she ever have trusted Liam? There were so many obvious signs he was shady and she was oblivious to it all. The coupon, the odd concern of a stranger; she knows better! If it sounds too good to be true, it's not real.

So stupid!

And now because of her Adrien's good image is smeared. Marinette tries to tell herself there's the possibility Liam's scheme will fail, but a diminutive voice from the back of her mind chastises her. A viral video can speak volumes even if it's questionable and by the time it is proven false the damage will already be done. Plus, mainstream news eats this kind of publicity for breakfast! The more depressing and awful the news is the more viewers and subscribers, which means everyone in all of France will see it!

Maybe the world!

"Oh Adrien…" she covers her face with her hands. "What am I going to do, Tikki?"

"Have faith, Marinette," the kwami hugs her ankle. "Everything will work out we'll-ah! Marinette-watch out!"

"Wha-?"

A black butterfly zips right by her face and merges into the charm clasped in her hand. Marinette drops the bracelet and grips her head in agony. As if her mind is being split like a melon, she rolls off the lounge chair and crashes to the floor.

"Hello…girl."

The smooth malevolent voice reverberates in her head with each syllable hammering a nail into her skull.

"Nugh-no! No-no!"

"Yes, child," she flinches hearing his smile. "I am Hawk Moth and I've come to grant you salvation."

"Get out of my head-gaah-aah!" Marinette thrashes on the floor as the pain in her head infests the rest of her body.

"It is useless to resist," the force of his carnivorous tone pushing harder and harder into her consciousness. "Submit to me and I shall grant you the power to cast judgement against those who abuse love."

"N-nugh-no!" she screams trying to claw him out of her mind. "Judgement-aah-does not belong-nugh-to me-! And neither to you!"

"Enough!" the might of Hawk Moth's roar slams Marinette against the floor. "I sense something…special in you. You will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses! Now submit and become my Aphrodite!"

A thick black blanket of energy begins to engulf her. Terrified, Marinette pushes back against her nemesis, but he only pushes harder until his mind has her pinned.

This is also my fault-ugh! Cat Noir, help me! Adrien!

And then she knew no more.

* * *

 **What's up, Miraculous fans! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed my story thus far, and thank you to the casual reader just passing by. Special thanks to all who have reviewed especially to Clarisa who I am sure has reviewed more than once and only just now left a name. Just wow! I really don't know what else to say, but thank you and please keep reviewing!  
**

 **Batman: Love the name. My favorite super hero (besides Cat Noir). Glad you love it and I hope I you keep letting me know what you think in the future.**

 **Renee: Your review was simple, but highly effective. It made me blush. / Thank you so much.**

 **Rose Tiger: You've been reading since the beginning. Thank you! ^^ I love your reactions and energy in your reviews, which means I am doing something right. And I am sorry I misspelled 'Adrien' in the beginning. I felt so dumb when I did that. Good call! ^^**

 **LaughingWombat: I am glad you enjoyed the set up for Chap. 1. I hope you have been enjoying the rest of the story build-up. ^^**

 **CeceTheFandomQue: I agree! The key to a great story is keeping folks hooked! ^^ Do I still got ya?**

 **Katieykat: I see you liked the cliff hanger for Chap. 3. ^^ What about now?**

 **Am I Anna Banana: You also liked the end of Chap 3. I am glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Anonymous Person: I also feel passionately about sabotage. Dirty, dirty Liam! And now you know his plan... What do you think? Please tell me! ^^**

 **Miraculousfan3: I loved your reaction also for Chap. 3. ^^**

 **Guests who reviewed with no names: Thank you guys so much I do hope you will review again. ^^**

 **Thank you everyone again and please stay tuned for more updates and as always, Stay Miraculous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

The car zips through the gates and pulls up in front of the manor. Before it comes to a complete stop Adrien is already unbuckled and furiously jumping out. He rushes up the stairs bursting through the tall elegant doors and barely acknowledges the greeting from his father's assistant. He hurries through the expanded polished entry way pretending he doesn't hear her calling.

"Adrien."

Almost there! Little more-!

"Adrien!"

Her commanding voice echoes through the spacious halls freezing him at the top of the stairs. He shifts the giftbox and grips the handrail looking back to find Nathalie directly below. Cradling her tablet, she is a refined pale woman of average height dressed in smart black attire. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun with a streak of red dye combed over brightening her otherwise dark demure.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ugh, no," he groans. "Look, I'm sorry Nathalie, but I'm not in the mood for my schedule review. I'm not in the mood for anything right now."

"You have one more publicity shoot to complete for the competition," she says mechanically as she scrolls through the tablet. "It's imperative we discuss every aspect to reduce the chance of another scandal, which I'm happy to report will no longer-"

"I said not now!"

Before his childish outburst was finished, Nathalie's attention was wrenched from her screen like yanking a cable too soon from a computer in the middle of processing. Her robotic composure glitches and from his vantage point, Adrien can see her circuits trying to recalibrate the current situation. A heavy wave of shame flushes over him not only because it is the second time he lost his cool today, but there was no reason to take out his frustrations on Nathalie who is only doing her job. He rarely sees the woman show any sign of humanity, but she has always been good to him whether it was tutoring or simply organizing his next appointments. Occasionally, he will glimpse some form of parental affection, which she does well in masking except in moments like now when he throws her completely off guard and he can clearly see the worry reflecting beneath her glass eyes.

"Adrien…?"

"I didn't-I mean…I'm sorry, Nathalie, I shouldn't have yelled, but I'm really not myself today."

"I see," she nods thoughtfully adjusting her glasses. "Then perhaps you should rest for the remainder of the day. If you aren't well by this evening it can wait until tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Thanks, Nathalie," releasing a huge sigh of relief he rushes toward his room.

"Wait a second, Adrien! I need to t-!"

He shuts the door and leans against it catching his breath.

"Ho-oh man, what a day!" the small dark shape of his grinning kwami pops out from his white overshirt. "I know you're popular with the ladies, but ooh la la-!"

"Not now, Plagg."

Dropping his bag, Adrien falls back on his bed gazing with unseeing eyes up at the tall ceiling. During the ride home, he's been reliving the last few minutes he had at school particularly Marinette's soft and determined words resonating in his mind.

 _I love you._

His face and neck warm as he pictures Marinette repeating the words, but then she is crudely replaced by Chloe's sulking image with her own last words cutting into him.

 _You promised, Adrien! You pinky promised..._

He did promise. No matter what, one way or another, he promised to always be Chloe's friend. It's not just because they grew up together, but deep down he knows she's more sensitive than she'll ever let on. Chloe is difficult. Yes. He can comfortably admit this openly to himself now. It used to be harder, but then he started going to school and his isolated shell expanded with a whole new set of vibrant friends. It was all he ever wanted! Yet, to witness his childhood friend whom he truly does treasure exhibit herself as a bully...

Groaning, he rubs his face with one hand trying to block the guilt wriggling into his mind. Despite what he said, Adrien is sure things will work out between him and Chloe. How and when is another matter, but maybe after they've each had time to cool off they'll have a heart to heart chat about whatever Chloe was rambling on about when she-

Adrien springs up mindful of the giftbox still clutched in his other hand. The white box was carefully wrapped with red ribbon hugging each side and tied in an elegant bow. His palsied fingers cosset along the velvet ribbon. Marinette; the most outgoing, yet shy, straight forward, and sincerest girl he ever met said she liked him.

No…she said love.

She loves me?!

Did she really mean that? Love is a strong word, which many use to share their likes and interests on a casual basis every day. But not Marinette. He's known her long enough to know she wouldn't do anything lightly. She can be reserved at times, but when it matters the most she never holds back like when she stepped up to run for class rep even though it meant taking on more responsibility. She isn't always where she says she'll be and tends to arrive late most of the time, but none the less, she always manages to be there. She will go all out for her friends even strangers. If she says she loves him…

"Hey beetroot, you gonna open it or what?"

Adrien jumps as his kwami appears floating in front of him holding a slice of stinky cheese his heartrate pounding a mile a minute.

"Plaaaagg!"

He waves the miniature feline back and Plagg obliges while he slowly saviors his meal.

"I'm just telling it like it is," he says in his high pitch scratchy voice in between bites. "Your face is redder than Mont D'or Lyonnais cheese. No wait, make that red Leicester cheese! No-Windsor! Red Windsor cheese-!"

"Keep cheesing me off, Plagg, and you're on a diet."

The little black kwami shirks back and tosses the remainder of his cheese in the air swallowing it in one gulp.

"So…" still chewing through the excess gooeyness. "Do you like her?"

While his mouth is still gummed up with cheese, Plagg's sudden switch to seriousness throws him off guard.

"The girl," Plagg continues now able to speak clearly. "Marinette. I asked…do you like her?"

"Well, yeah, I like her," Adrien says bashfully. "She's a very good friend, in fact, she's one of the first friends I ever made at school."

"And?"

"She's also smart and independent."

"And?"

"And…" he looks away trying to downplay the light blush on his face as Marinette's bubbly smile flashes in his mind. "She is cute."

"Annnnnd?!"

"And what?" turning back to Plagg.

Plagg exclaims throwing his stubby arms up in frustration so hard he does a backward roll in midair. "Oh, this is unbearable!" he wails while finishing his single loop with his paws clutching the sides of his face. "And yet so perfect! Oh, the irony!"

Taking a deep breath, the kwami recovers himself and drifts closer to a confused Adrien.

"Plagg, are you al-?"

"Adrien," interrupting him, Plagg hovers directly in front of his face and for the first time since they've met his feline features are firm with no ounce of humor. His bulging green eyes the size of large grapes, are magnetic and searching. "I want you to take a moment and think. _Hard_ ," he emphasized the last word while gripping Adrien's face then lets him go. "This girl. Is it possible that you also might…love her…?"

Adrien struggles to comprehend his friend's bizarre behavior and question. Love her? Why would he love her? Yes, he _likes_ her, a lot, but he just found out about her feelings and up until almost an hour ago he never thought about it. But if given the time he supposes it is possible because what isn't there to like? Marinette is one awesome girl and any guy would be lucky to have her in his life.

"Honestly, Plagg," rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding his kwami's intense gaze. "I never thought about it. I mean…we're just friends. That's what we've always been and besides there's…" Adrien's thoughts wander to a girl in a black spotted red leotard jumping above the city always so strong. The magical lucky charm of Paris for whom he'd give his life's breath just to hold her hand. Although she's maintained their relationship is strictly platonic and shall remain as such, he still chooses to believe. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Oh yeah? Then for just a friend you sure were mad in the car."

"Of course, I was," returning his gaze to Plagg with his stubby arms crossed. "It took a lot of courage for Marinette to tell me how she felt only to have it spoiled. I didn't want it to end like that, but everything happened so fast before I could say anything."

"Speaking of which, what exactly, were you going to say?"

"I don't remember, but," pausing he tries to recall the moment. Marinette stands directly in front of him with a thoughtful expression offering him the gift. He takes it and she looks directly into his eyes. For a split second, his heart stutters to a halt. Bluebell. Her eyes were precious bluebell.

 _I love you, Adrien._

"She's…" he realizes his hand is over his heart when it starts to gradually stutter just as before. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the charm she gave him for luck his fingers smoothing over the large green bead. "Definitely something else… Special. One of a kind. I don't think there's enough words for it, but Marinette…she's just so…" the natural light of the room flickers off the bead. For just a moment, the glossy green sparkles a rosy red.

"Miraculous."

"Yeah, you'd think so."

Plagg's odd low muttering makes him look up with a raised brow.

"Whaaaat I mean is I'm hungry!" the kwami instantly perks up returning to his loud self while rapidly floating around Adrien's head. "Hurry and open the box it's probably food! Girls like to bake guys food! Especially girls who loooooove you! Or cheese. They also like to buy cheese-camembert cheese. Extra gooey!"

Adrien rolls his eyes and sets the charm on his bed. Just as he is tugging the ribbon an alarm blares from his phone similar to that of an Amber Alert. Forgetting the box, Adrien digs through his bag and pulls out his phone silencing the abrupt alarm. A few seconds later he can hear the sirens.

"Ugh, don't tell me."

"Akuma alert."

"I said don't tell me!"

"Hero time, Plagg," Adrien grins rising from the bed and turns toward his kwami. "Get ready to suit up."

"Let's don't and say we did."

"Plagg! Claws out!"

He thrusts out his right fist activating his silver ring. Retracting his arm, Adrien uncurls his fingers and feels the power of the ring absorb Plagg turning it black leaving a glowing emerald cat paw manifesting as a crest. The ring bursts with green energy as he brushes two fingers across his face painting on a black mask. In the same motion, the whites of his eyes instantly become green and his naturally round green irises and pupils morph into slits like a cat. He brushes his hand over his head spiking his blond hair and forming black cat ears. Spreading his limbs wide apart, green energy flows over him from the neck down casting his body in black leather. A golden cat bell hangs from his neck while his hands are coated in black clawed leather gloves. The energy wave continues its rapid decent around his body ending with black leather boots. A long black leather belt designed to appear as a tail shoots out from his waist along with a short silver rod attached to his lower back.

Adrien Agreste is gone. Now standing tall and proud is the phenomenally super attractive Cat Noir!

"Oh yeah!"

He rushes toward a window opening it and pulls out the silver rod. Confident, Cat Noir smirks and flings himself into the air extending the rod to the ground and propels himself over the city.

* * *

Liam reaches the car and his driver opens the door to the backseat behind the front passenger. Settling in, his phone rings for the tenth time since leaving Marinette's house. Such childish neediness can only be Chloe. He hasn't even bothered checking the multiple texts sent in between calls, which likely are from her too. Instead of ignoring it like he's been doing, he pulls out his phone confirming his assumptions and presses the decline button. No doubt she wants to give him a piece of her mind; maybe she'll even cry.

Heh! Her and the rest of Adrien's little fanbase.

It's a shame Marinette is one of them.

Maybe after the competition when things cool down he'll pay her another visit. Oh of course, she will still be angry at him, of this, he has no doubt, which is why it will only make it more interesting. She's cuter when she's angry. The way her pink cheeks inflate and omits a fierce glow, but it's her eyes that exhibits the most of her natural sweetness; soft topaz eyes burning like tiny suns. Indeed, everything about Marinette screams adorable. A part of him almost hates to make such eyes come to tears, but it's for the best. He'll make it up to her somehow. When Adrien loses, he might possibly do something completely foolish, which could potentially repulse Marinette's feelings toward him. Not that it matters since he never bothered to notice her more than a friend in the first place. He's actually doing her a favor!

The car slowly cruises along the road when his phone suddenly rings again.

What a pest!

Liam reaches for his phone and freezes when he sees the caller's name. He can feel the blood in his veins harden into a deep freeze.

 _Old Man_

He remains still until the call goes to voicemail, but it immediately rings again. It continues to ring three more times going to voicemail then suddenly all is quiet. Liam did not realize he was holding his breath and just as he exhales he receives an abrupt text.

Come home!

With a blank stare and restless fingers, he considers carefully his next course of action. The competition is almost over maybe he can stall a little longer. Then again, after the video goes public it won't matter if he stays or leaves. Let the media and public do their thing and squander over it. So what if he goes back? It's not like he needs to be in Paris when the winner is announced. It was bound to happen anyways it was only a question of when. But it still sucks! Since his arrival, he's been too busy promoting his career (and dealing with Adrien) to enjoy any main attractions like the Eiffel Tower. Or discover hidden attractions only locals know about such as Andre and his _magical_ ice cream. Whatever that means. And he'll never know unless he finds a way to appease the geezer. His phone buzzes with a second text.

You are done!

His fingers lock around his phone as if he could straggle it. Now what does THAT mean? Calmly, he takes another breath. Don't rush. It could be a ploy just to bait you to call. Something he would do that cryptic old-

A powerful force hits the right side of the car. Upon impact, the last thing Liam saw was a flash of blinding light before everything went dark.

* * *

Cat Noir leaps over a fleeing crowd of frantic pedestrians and crouches on top of a building. Just as he lands, a shaft of light blasts into a moving car dispersing a chaotic maelstrom of metal and glass. Nearly stumbling over the edge, he cringes helplessly watching the sickening grind of metal and cement as it death rolls into a building. Swallowing his dread, he quickly surveys the area and spots a lone veiled woman in white strolling toward the vehicle. No-not strolling…

Floating!

From a distance, her flowing dress gives the illusion she's walking, but his honed sight catches tiny bare feet with gold ankle cuffs gliding inches off the asphalt. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun and as if on cue, her raised hand glows a devilish red.

"No, you don't!" taking aim, he spears his staff just as the enemy prepares to strike. The akumatized opponent jerks back just in time when it crosses her path penetrating the ground.

Hooded in white with a matching transparent white veil, the woman peers at him malevolently as if from beneath a burial shroud sending an icy shiver down his spine to the tip of his tail. Who or- _what_ is she supposed to be? A vengeful pagan priestess? A ghoulish flower girl? In her raised hand, he now can see a large white flower resting in her palm. A deathly white rosebud.

"Bit of an overkill, don't ya think?"

"Mind your own business, cretin," his cat ears flick atop his head picking up the venom laced in her soft voice.

"The lives of all civilians _is_ my business!" he replies sharply jerking his thumb to his chest for emphasis. "I don't know what your deal is, but if you call it quits I promise we can talk this out peacefully."

An outline of a glowing purple moth glints over her cloaked face for two heartbeats. He flexes his legs ready to pounce. In the end it always comes down to a fight, but it never hurts to try.

"On the contrary kitty…" smirking loudly, she floats higher into the air like a regal specter. "Surrender and I promise not to destroy you in exchange for your miraculous!"

And there it is.

The rose in her palm flares up like a smoldering disease transfiguring the snow white petals into a disfigured garish red. In an instant, the rose is white again. Radiant rays of light shoot out from the rose toward Cat Noir in a rain of devastation blasting holes across the rooftop. The feline superhero dodges flipping around each attack. He cartwheels his way to the edge and flings over to the next rooftop with the woman in pursuit. Without missing a beat, he dashes up a slanted portion and propels himself over the missiles aiming directly above his attacker. The woman runs her hand across the rosebud forming a shield of light. Cat Noir ricochets off the shield twisting in the air and lands on the roof quickly dodging another onslaught of light attacks.

Long range offense _and_ great defense?! Talk about packing some serious heat! He jumps to another building just as the scorching spike of light nearly shears the back of his neck rolling into a crouch. If he can get in close he can take down the akuma, but where is it? The rose maybe? He springs in the air avoiding another shower of light managing to wind around her when she moves in. She whirls to the side activating her shield just as his claws swipe at her middle. He cries out as he bangs his hand against the shield jumping back cradling his wrist.

"Foolish mortal," chastising him in amusement. "It's futile to resist when you can't even touch me. Now," she outstretches one delicate hand. "Cease, at once, and present to me your miraculous."

"Not a chance, dishrag."

Fueled by her glowering face, the veil illuminates a spiteful vermilion. Cat Noir sprints to the edge of the roof while the rose flashes red and drops straight down. In the middle of freefalling, he grabs the windowsill three floors below and the building violently vibrates causing one of his hands to slip. Grunting, he reaches back up and hauls himself inside rolling through the window as it explodes in his wake.

Not good!

He scurries through the building passing by screaming inhabitants while its bombarded with energy. Reaching the opposite side, he spots the deranged towel through a window hovering outside waiting for him. Cursing, he dodges another blast of light shattering through the window. He trips and is nearly impaled by a shard of light when he hears a petrified scream of a man. Cat Noir rushes to his side and tackles him in the hallway just as three rays of light zoom above.

"Stay low and move toward the exit!"

The frightened man nods and Cat Noir shoves him into a hurried crawl. He runs to another side of the building and as he opens the window all the hair on his body stiffens. He jumps back right as the window is obliterated.

"For a cat, you sure scuttle like a trapped mouse," she taunts materializing from the debris. "Will you give up if I lay out some cheese?"

Ha. Ha. So funny.

Fists clenched, Cat Noir grinds his teeth in frustration. Definitely not good! He never should have come in here! If he can't get out he might have to surrender to prevent her from destroying the building along with the people. Unless Ladybug can-!

"Hold it right there, missy!"

Officer Rogers!

"In the name of the law, you are under arrest!" bellows the police lieutenant's voice through a bullhorn. "Put your hands up and weapons where I can see em!"

Unamused, the woman turns away from him to confront the burly officer somewhere below in the street. Surprisingly, she raises her hands with the rose fully visible. This is it! It's his one chance hopefully Rogers isn't alone out there and can provide enough of a diversion. He just needs a few moments.

"Now come down here-slowly! Nice and steady!"

She complies, but as she descends the pure white rose glows a nasty red.

"Get to cover!" yells Cat Noir jumping out of the building. There are about ten police officers including Rogers and all of them are armed. The akumatized woman quickly slides her hand over the rose bringing up a shield. Landing a perfect ten, Cat Noir darts off in the opposite direction and within seconds he hears the shouts and cries of the officers. If he has any hope of beating her, he needs to retrieve his weapon. More importantly, he needs his partner! What's the point in locating the akuma if she's not around to purify it? Come on, Bugaboo, where are you?!

He keeps running until he reaches his staff. Gripping it tight, he yanks hard once and it's free. Just as he's about to charge back to Rogers and his men, Cat Noir's ears atop his head flex.

"Help-help me!"

The car!

How could he forget?!

The wrecked car lays sideways crunched into a building and Cat Noir's enhanced ears pick up the faint cry of a man. He rushes over and sees the entire windshield is cracked like thick ice. Carefully, he probes the glass with his staff smoothing around all the sharp ridges of the entire frame. After clearing away as much broken glass as he can, he uses his claws to cut away the driver's seatbelt and cautiously remove him from the car. Disheveled and covered in cuts and bruises, the feline boy lays the man out on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do-?"

"Boy-!" interrupts the man cringing with each breath. "Ugh, the boy-!"

Before the man even finished, Cat Noir was already on top of the vehicle assessing the best method into the backseat. The front passenger window was mostly shattered and with his staff he bashes away the rest of it and sweeps the entire frame of glass. He reaches through the window to grip the backdoor handle and miraculously it clicks open. Standing on top of the front passenger side, he pulls the door upward and maneuvers around it. The door is so badly damaged it only takes a few hard hits to knock it off its hinges with his staff. In the backseat, an unconscious teenager dangles by his seatbelt bleeding from a head wound. Putting his staff away, Cat Noir holds the boy as he cuts away the seatbelt and gently scoops him up. Upon seeing them, the driver sighs in relief, but instead it comes out as a gargle. When he sets him down, the boy suddenly gasps his hand jerking up and grips Car Noir's shoulder.

"Hey, easy there."

"You're-uuggh-real…!" wheezes the boy.

"You bet I'm fuuuur real."

Squinting, dark azure eyes peak out in disbelief. Under normal circumstances such eyes would naturally compliment the boy's tanned skin except now his complexion is pasty like wax paper. A small trail of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth and his ear. Cat Noir lightly feels his abdomen and the boy grimaces. Concussion with possible internal bleeding. He removes the boy's hand from his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Listen, I need you stay awake until the ambulance arrives. No matter what happens you can't fall asleep."

The boy grunts then winces from the small effort.

"I promise, everything will be alright," he says reassuringly then notices a cellphone clutched in the boy's other hand. "Should I call someone?"

"Nugh-oh!"

"Okay, then."

When Cat Noir tries to release his hand, the boy grips tighter. The ambulance will be here shortly he can hear it echoing in the distance. The greater needs of many out way the need of one person. He needs to return to the fight. But this boy lying on the ground bleeding, possibly dying, whether out of pain or need of companionship it does not matter. It's a terrifying thought to be left alone even for a moment, which could be your last.

The driver nearby is also pale and in rough shape. Despite his injuries, he seems relaxed and focused on regulating his breathing. He has not spoken a word nor stopped watching him since the boy was retrieved from the wreck. A silent plea? The man's fist rests atop his chest irregularly heaving up and down. He only took notice because from the man's clenched fist spills colored wooden beads looped through knotted black string.

Closing his eyes, Cat Noir allows a loving calm to come over him. Silently, he sits among the chaos of the city fading into an obsolete backdrop as the boy flinches between each breath.

Whatever relief I can offer, please, may it pass to this person.

Cat Noir is still holding the boy's hand when an ambulance turns sharply around the corner.

"They're here," squeezing the boy's hand one last time. "Remember, you'll be fine." He places the boy's hand on his stomach and nods farewell to the driver. Cat Noir extends his staff and shoots himself upward to the nearest building just as the ambulance comes to a stop. After watching the medics reach the victims, he darts off.

He returns to the last confrontation spot and discovers more holes and craters in the buildings and streets. Dirty and disoriented, all the police officers managed to survive. Those still capable are directing civilians to safety while others tend to their fellow wounded officers with the help of some bystanders. Rogers, Cat Noir is pleased to see is among the healthy shouting orders. Satisfied, he continues onward following the trail of devastation. It doesn't take long for him to catch up.

She floats leisurely above rooftops as if enjoying the scenery. Her arms spaced out, the gold cuffs on her upper arms matching the ones on her ankles sparkle in the sunlight. On all fours, Cat Noir prowls across a gothic arch observing her from behind like an alley cat keeping a discreet distance. If not for the fact she's practically waltzing on thin air, this woman-no-girl! Definitely a girl most likely of a similar age as him, besides waltzing in thin air she appears harmless. Her small body type, her elegant clothing, nothing about her screams threatening or capable of any direct physical encounter. So far, the only thing dangerous is that white rose. Without it, she's defenseless. He can take her down. The problem is getting it. The next problem is finding the akuma. It could be the rose, but what if it's not? And if it's not, could she possibly have a hidden attack leaving him exposed?

All of a sudden something smacks him in the face. Jarring him off balance, Cat Noir blindly tumbles down the arch. He digs his claws in the roof slowing his fall while trying to shake off whatever clings to his face. When he reaches the bottom's edge, he swipes it off. Did it just squeak?! While he checks his face, a peculiar red bug lies motionless nearby. And…crying?

"What in the world…?"

"Please," cries the tiny creature curled in a ball. "Please help."

A kwami?!

It is-er- _she_ is! She has to be! Wow, another kwami! Unlike Plagg, this one is red like hard candy and instead of green her large eyes are shiny blue.

"Please, you have to help!"

"Okay, okay take an easy you're safe now," he coddles the little kwami gently cupping her in his hand using one of his fingers as a pillow for her cherry sized head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You startled me. What's your name?"

"Tikki," she sniffs.

"Tikki. That's a cute name. How did you-"

"Please! Oh please, you have to help-!"

"Yes, of course I will help you, but you gotta-"

"No! Not me!" interjects the little bug like creature her high pitch voice rising in frequency. "Don't worry about me! Save her!"

"Save her? Who-"

"You must save her," begs the kwami struggling to stand desperately clutching his thumb for support as the tears stream down her tiny puffy cheeks. "Please, Adrien…only you can save her."

Nothing.

The city has died for he hears nothing.

A dead silence. Deader than nails in a rotting coffin.

Agony!

As if something foul is tearing through his heart.

A lost scared little red kwami with thin antennas and obvious three black spots on her head. He meekly puts Tikki down and with shaking claws scales back up the arched roof.

No.

He loses his hold two times staggering higher.

No.

The veiled girl in white is still there drifting over the city with her back toward him the rose just warming. In his own red rage, Cat Noir charges slinging his staff out. A shield of light surrounds the girl blocking his attack. Cat Noir falls back and sidesteps a lone retaliating blast of light.

"There's my kitty," she purrs sinisterly. "I was hoping you didn't run away."

Dear God, no.

"What's wrong, boy, cat got your tongue?"

"Your face," he croaks limbs shaking.

"Hm?"

"Show me your face."

From behind the veil, only her eyes are not obscured. A vibrant twisted blue like a field of mutilated bluebells.

Precious bluebell.

"Show me your face!"

Gingerly, the girl removes the thin headcover never taking her icy gaze from him. Long flowing hair, the color of strange peaches, reaches down to her waist and blows softly in the breeze. Small white pearls woven in her curls glisten in the sunlight along with a familiar handcrafted charm bracelet now golden and worn on the hand holding the white rose. It takes every ounce of will power for Cat Noir to keep rooted when the wind carries the veil away.

God, help me!

"Allow me to introduce myself," curtsies Marinette, her happy smile now a gross distortion. "I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love!"

"N-no-no-!"

"All who abuse love must be punished!"

"M-Marinette-!"

"You, Cat Noir!" pointing an accusing finger at him as the purple moth insignia glows across her face again. "You will show me your love by offering your miraculous. Refuse me and face eternal punishment in the deep abyss of Tartarus!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cat Noir can feel his heart dying. A cruel boney hand with knotted fingers locked around his heart attempting to rip it out. Squeezing so hard it cuts off his very breath.

He is about to die.

"Why so silent, kitty? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Why?

Why did this happen- _how_ \- did it happen?! Did he do this? Is it his fault? He should have gone after her. He should have tried harder to see her. He should have checked on her! He should have done something-anything! He could have prevented all this from happening! He could've-!

He takes a sharp breath of air his chest suddenly too small for his heart.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Marinette IS Ladybug!

"Milady…"

"Dear Cat Noir," coos the goddess Marinette. "If I'd known you'd be enraptured by my beauty I'd have revealed myself upon our first meeting." She gracefully descends lower to the rooftop never breaking eye contact. Her skirt ruffles around her like flower petals as she drifts closer. "Does this mean you will surrender your miraculous?"

Cat Noir flinches as her creamy hand caresses his face, but a quick calm breathes into him when he inhales the scent of fresh roses. Her thumb circles his cheekbone and outlines the lower half of his mask. He can't recall her getting so close. She looks down on him with large wondering eyes the malice seen only moments earlier blossom into a garden of Eden. With her this close, Cat Noir cannot deny the truth.

Bluebell eyes! These are Ladybug's eyes!

Marinette's eyes.

"That you'll willingly surrender to me?"

Her thumb rubs along his lower lip and he cannot suppress a shiver. She gives him a coy smile and shyly bites her lower lip. He wanted this. Dreamed of this. To be close to her just as they are now. To finally know his lady.

And it's Marinette.

Marinette leans closer her pale pink lips about to grace his own.

"You will…love me?"

I already do.

It's always been you, Marinette.

It's always been-!

Cat Noir's eyes snap open and he cuts her off with his staff. His weapon ricochets off the goddess' shield, and he skids backward. Shaking his head, the sweet rose smell fogging his mind clears. Her movement was so fluid his attention completely on her he almost failed to notice her hand slide from his face down his neck and chest.

And lovingly hold his hand.

Guarded, he readjusts the ring as the heavenly garden of her eyes is reduced once more to an angry void.

"No."

His voice is a deep rasp even he can barely hear himself and the words feel jagged scraping his throat.

"What?"

"No."

The goddess growls like a jilted predator denied her kill, but before she can retort he cuts her off.

"There is someone I love," his determined voice rising. "And it's not you. It will NEVER be you!"

She recoils like a snake as if he struck her the whites of her teeth visible in a growing snarl. He twirls his staff and takes a battle stance.

"Why you despicable-!"

"The real Marinette is a true embodiment of love not a fake like you!"

Her clenched fist is as white as her gown and the white rose begins to smolder a fiery red.

"I know you're in there, Marinette," his voice still strong, but pleading. "This isn't the real you. Fight back! Fight Aphrodite! Fight Hawk Moth!"

"Enough!"

The last thing Cat Noir sees is the purple moth insignia blaze across her contorted face before he mad dashes down the gothic arch. A large explosion decimates half of the roof pelting down sharp rubble and debris against his back. The red kwami is right where he left her. Using himself as a shield he scoops her up and rapidly flees across rooftops never looking back as the crazed goddess pursues them like a banshee.

"You need to lose her-!" shouts Tiki over the chaos her voice extra high pitch.

"Working on it!"

"She mustn't see me-!"

"I know!"

"You need a plan-!"

"I KNOW!"

As he leaps a massive shaft of light intercepts Cat Noir. Cursing, he twists in midair tucking the kwami closer and raises his arm to block his face just before the oncoming rooftop explodes. Thick smoke and dust pollute the air as the shock wave throws off his trajectory and slams him into a wall with an agonized cry. He plummets headfirst straight down like a broken toy. Instinctively, he extends his staff and it jarringly hits the ground but is unstable. The staff slips out from beneath him and he falls hard on his side with a loud splat.

For a split second the world is black.

Oh man-!

Coughing and wheezing, Cat Noir sluggishly rolls over pounding his chest with a fist.

I think I swallowed a rock-!

"CAT NOIR!"

"Argh-!" the witchy shrill startles him. He lurches inhaling sharply and covers his mouth with a hiss.

Oooh…great!

It's a horrible day. Supervillain or no supervillain. This day sucks! You always think it can't possibly get any worse that nothing, not even Hawk Moth or the girl you love trying to kill you, can top your already crummy worse-day-of-my-life bad day ever! Yet, somehow someway the universe will always prove you wrong.

Because science.

A small burning puncture no bigger than a thumbtack and a metallic taste fill his mouth. No bad day is complete until you bite your tongue.

Fan-tastic!

"Cat Noir, over here-quick!"

Groaning and rubbing his wounded tongue along the inside of his mouth, he squints and sees the kwami, Tikki, hovering near a collapsed wall waving her tiny arms. He forces himself to stand wincing at a jab of pain in his side and trudges behind the stone barricade as another ray of light takes a chunk out of a nearby building.

"Hiding from me again?!"

He slumps against the wall concealed in the shadows catching his breath. He can't see her, but neither can she see him.

"You coward! Too _weak_ to face me without your precious _Ladybug_!"

A car alarm shrieks upon impact of another explosion. Citizens near and far screaming scattering in all directions like mindless ants. Gritting his teeth, he trembles pressing his eyes into his palms.

You ARE Ladybug!

"Well, just you wait! I'm gonna find her and when I do I'll destroy her first and make you watch!"

Multiple rapid blasts of light are unleashed hitting buildings and cars some of it coming within a hairs' breath of their location. Then suddenly all goes eerily quiet. Neither Cat Noir or Tikki move nor speak.

"She's gone," whispers Tikki after a moment.

His elbows remain supported against his knees burying his upper face in his hands like a forlorn statue. He has not moved an inch.

"I messed up."

"Hm?"

"The akuma," breathing heavily through his teeth. "It's in her bracelet, isn't it? I should have grabbed it when I had the chance."

"You did nothing wrong," her voice cracking.

"I could've ended this if I just grabbed it. Her defenses were down she was right there!"

"You were in shock there's no shame in that, Cat Noir."

"It's still my fault. All of this is my fault!" his fingers curl into fists. "Marinette-she…all this time I've been looking and I never saw-"

Memories flash across his mind like jumbled pages in a book. The first day they met when they got their powers. How uncertain and scared Ladybug was at first, but then surprised everyone including herself and courageously told off Hawk Moth. How Marinette is outgoing and active but timid until someone needs help. Graceful Ladybug zipping through Paris with her yo-yo. Graceless Marinette tripping over her own feet. Ladybug and him fighting Gamer in a giant mecha from Mecha Strike III. Marinette and him playing Mecha Strike III earlier in her room that same day. Ladybug swinging away with him as Adrien to safety from Riposte. Ladybug rescuing him- _Adrien_ -from Gorizilla and Style Queen. The time Evillustrator fell in love with Marinette and Ladybug was mysteriously away. All the times he saved and protected her as Cat Noir from monsters like Glaciator and Weredad and the times he was on her balcony-!

She was right there!

And he let her run away.

"Don't say that. What happened to her isn't your fault. Please, Cat Noir, you need to believe me not just for her sake, but your own. You are not to blame that sin belongs to Hawk Moth and him alone."

He nods taking in a deep breath. His arms drape over his knees as Tikki sits patiently on a rock allowing him to recover and process all that has happened.

"Hawk Moth," he says darkly. "He will pay."

But right now, he needs to focus on Marinette.

He sits quietly a moment more while terrorized screams ring throughout the city and faint explosions echo in the distance and people run past his hidden spot.

 _I love you, Adrien._

He rubs his face then presses his hand over his eyes. Memories of Marinette laughing and smiling and the time he danced with her flood his mind. He held her close that night and he never realized how she and Ladybug would sometimes smell like fresh baked bread. Or how well she fit in his arms just like Ladybug.

 _I love you._

Taking his hand away, Cat Noir sits up straight with a grunt massaging his stinging side. This fight is far from over. So long as he breathes he will never give up. He will always be there to defend his lady. He _will_ save Marinette!

"Alright, Tikki, lay it on me. What happened?"

* * *

Cat Noir lands on the balcony of an apartment in a crouch, but its' inhabitant is too absorbed filming the chaos in Paris to notice him.

"Yo."

Alya yelps and fumbles her phone but catches it before it falls over the railing.

"Oh my-! Geeeez-!" panting in fright she clutches the phone to her chest. "Cat Noir you scared me! Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

"Saving Paris. I'll get right on that, but not until we talk," he says gravely walking up to her. "I need your help."

Alya grins clapping her fingers together and bounces on her toes as if she were a rabbit who drank too much caffeine.

"I'm always ready, Cat Noir, you can count on me," she says with gumption. "But where's Ladybug-not that I mind you-I'm just surprised I thought it was supposed to be a secret-"

"There's no time, Alya," impatiently he interrupts her rambling. "Just listen."

Her demeanor dims as she senses his urgency along with something else. Almost as if she is…disappointed. Whatever it is Alya gets a hold of herself and she instantly becomes all business and that's all he cares about. He glances at her phone then back at her.

"Off the record."

She nods and turns off her camera knowing it's not a request and tucks it in her back pocket.

"I'm sorry to tell you your friend is in danger and she's been akumatized."

"My friend-?" she ponders only for a second before she gasps clasping her face. "Marinette?!"

A bright white light flickers out of the corner of his eye followed by another explosion.

"You mean that crazy girl flying around blowing up half of Paris is _my_ best friend?!" pointing in horror at the most recent destruction. "THAT'S Marinette?!"

"Yeah, that's her."

He is trying to be considerate, but when he just spoke it came out like a bored grumble because his tongue was pressed against the side of his mouth. It doesn't hurt as much now, but still noticeable. He might have just given himself a tongue piercing.

Alya starts sputtering unfinished questions until Cat Noir calmly, but firmly grasp her shoulders and cuts her spasm short. "Hey, I will help her, I promise, but to do it I need you to pack your stuff and get over to her place."

"Her place-? You bet I will, but why are _you_ asking?"

"Because Ladybug isn't coming."

There. He said it. On the way over he wasn't sure how he would say it only that he must.

"WHAT?!" she jerks out of his hold her hand gestures wild. "What do you mean she's NOT coming?! Who is going to save Marinette?"

"I told you I will."  
"Yeah, no offense, but normally you guys are a duo, plus, don't you need Ladybug to capture the akuma?"

"Exactly."

"Uuuh," Alya pauses her forehead wrinkling as she tries to comprehend his words. "Wait, I'm lost, didn't you just say-"

"Alya!"

She takes a few breaths while fanning her face and quiets down.

"Right, listening."

"Ladybug is currently not in Paris, but there's a chance she will be back tonight so until then I want you to help Marinette's parents watch over her. Keep her happy. Under no circumstances is she allowed to feel or express any negativity because until Ladybug returns Hawk Moth will be waiting to strike. He will attempt to take control of Marinette again."

Alya pales unable to hold a small gasp fingers rising to her lips as the pieces of memory click into place.

It was their first encounter with an akuma. The first time Ladybug and Cat Noir ever used their new superpowers. Awkward, but effective, they defeated their very first opponent the rock monster Stoneheart. Unfortunately, Ladybug did not capture and purify the akuma allowing it to go free and grow stronger. It created copies of itself and infected other people freezing them where they stood and turned them into duplicates of the monster. The copies were nothing but harmless statues until Ivan, the original Stoneheart, was repossessed by Hawk Moth, but worse. That time, Hawk Moth didn't have just one big tank of a monster.

He had an army.

Even if he does defeat Aphrodite, Marinette will be in no condition to transform and there will be too many witnesses. The akuma will escape and infect others.

An army of Aphrodites.

"Oh no," shutters Alya while hugging herself and rubbing her arms she steps toward the balcony. "This is bad. Beyond baaaad!"

"So you understand. Think you can handle damage control?"

"You bet I can!" turning back to him with renewed confidence. "But what about the akuma? What about-"

"Don't worry about Ladybug. If all goes well, I'll drop by tonight at the bakery for Marinette."

"You and Ladybug will be stopping by?"

"No, just me. I'll be coming to pick her up."

He turns and makes his way to the railing.

"Pick her up? Hold on, why can't you just bring Ladybug?"

"Too dangerous," he leaps onto the railing and extends his staff. "Like I said, if all goes well then I'll come tonight for Marinette."

That is assuming he can sneak out. Sometimes after an akuma attack the house goes on extra lockdown because his father is paranoid. Not that he blames him, but what's the point? The attack has already occurred and as frequent as the attacks are his father might as well have extra security twenty-four seven. Not that he'll ever suggest it.

"I'll take her to Ladybug to a secured spot," he continues. "There, we will lure the akuma and capture it."

"You mean use Marinette as bait?!"

"We don't have a choice, Alya," a shred of sadness showing through his stoic front. "The akuma will only respond to the original host and I can't risk the lives of innocent people should something go wrong."

Shouts from below carried on the wind swirl around them. A large group of people have gathered outside whether they are residents of the complex he doesn't know but every one of them afraid and desperate and through their incoherent cries he hears their plea.

Help us, Ladybug! Help us, Cat Noir!

"Go on, Cat Noir."

He looks back at Alya relaxed and smiling at him in admiration.

"I'll be waiting for you and Marinette."

Despite everything that has happened he can't resist a cocky grin. It just comes naturally! He wishes he could be with Marinette when this is all over, but knowing she'll have her parents and Alya for comfort eases his heart.

"Cool, and don't worry about your friend she's in good paws."

"I know she is and thank you now go get her, tiger!"

He gives a two-finger salute then does a super arch leap and double barrel rolls over the railing and propels himself away.

* * *

Explosions continue to sound off like rapid fireworks.

Pop!

BANG!

Ka-Pow!

Lights brighter than the late afternoon sun soar across the city-fwoosh!-then flicker as it collides with its' target.

Cat Noir charges through the maimed city the wind slicking back his hair not bothering to track Aphrodite. In her rage against him (and Ladybug) he already knows what she'll do. And where she'll go. He just hopes he can get there first. He pushes himself harder ignoring the burn in his side when an explosion goes off in the general vicinity he is desperate to reach. When his destination is less than a mile away he comes to a stop resting his hands on his knees. And waits. It is only now he realizes the onslaught of explosions have stopped.

"Tikki," he calls between gasps.

The little kwami drifts into view also panting.

"You're…ah…hard-gasp-to keep up with-aaahh."

"Sorry," he winces as he carefully stands straight holding his side. He studies the large clean white building and listens for anomalies other than the sirens of ambulances.

"It has to be this way," he says finally breaking their silence.

"I know," sniffs the kwami.

"Everything will be alright."

"Yes."

"You don't need me to remind you, but I'm gonna do it anyway. No contact until all of this is over." He turns and looks up sternly, but kindly at Tikki hovering above him. "Truly over."

"…Yes."

He relaxes and smiles reassuringly while giving the kwami a playful wink. "Come on, Tikki, you know I'll save her."

Tikki rubs her swollen bug eyes blinking away her tears. She breathes in once and nods returning his smile with one of her own.

"I believe in you, Cat Noir."

A sudden explosion bigger than the last erupts from the ground level near the giant building.

She's here!

He barely hears Tikki's well-wishes because he's already bolting toward the scene. No more running. No more hiding. This ends now! He reaches the edge and jumps from the roof to the parking lot lands in a roll then rolls to his feet and keeps on sprinting. He can hear multiple shouts of panic and aggression coming from the hospital entrance and sees a fresh shaft of smoke rising skyward.

Cat Noir bursts through the smoke just as the rose of the goddess glows crimson.

"Aphrodite!"

The red glow is snuffed out like a candle and the rose returns white. He literally just made it. If he didn't have enough reason to despise Hawk Moth before then what he almost witnessed would have been the trigger. Aphrodite levitates low to the ground leering at him with the setting sun giving a healthy glow to her long peach curls and the pearls woven in her hair sparkle like diamonds. Not far from her is the boy, Liam, laying on a stretcher. From his current position Cat Noir can't tell if he is unconscious or not, but he seems unharmed minus the car wreak earlier. An unarmed lone male paramedic stands defiantly between Liam and the blood thirsty Aphrodite and his terrified colleagues off to the side. Aphrodite, controlled by Hawk Moth, was about to take their lives.

"Cat Noir," she purrs each syllable.

"No more, Aphrodite," he commands a primal fury he'd never known surging through his veins. "Your fight is with me."

"Is it now? I'm under the impression without your lovebug you're nothing, but a wee-little scaredy-cat. Where is she, by the way?" she asks while stroking her flower like a tamed cat.

"Last chance, Aphrodite," he growls ignoring her. "Give up peacefully and talk it out with me or," he flips out his baton and extends it into a staff spinning it in his hands before he assumes a fighting stance. "Prepare for a beating. Either way, I'm ending this nightmare."

"How dare you presume to give _me_ orders! The goddess of love answers to no one!"

"Right, because licking Hawk Moth's boots don't count."

The purple moth insignia flares across her face and the pure white rose begins to smolder red.

"Insolent little cur! You will pay for your transgression, you and everyone else unworthy of love!"

"Everyone is worthy of love even sinners. If you're truly a deity of love you'd know that, but all you've shown us is hate and violence. You've no remorse!"

"Remorse is for the DEAD!"

The blazing rose swells and a white blast of light fires straight at Cat Noir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Cat Noir charges the spear of light head-on. At the last second, he leaps flipping over it and beelines toward Aphrodite. A second blast of light comes at him fast and he swerves to the left not breaking pace. He swerves right of a third blast sliding beneath the fourth attack as if he were going for home plate. He bounces up swinging his staff into a white energy shield. The force of impact jolts shockwaves through his arms causing him to stumble. Recovering his balance, he jumps back just as the shield drops and the next round of attack pursues. Two more spears zip past his head. He spins around a third and charges Aphrodite flinging himself in the air with his staff. The rose glows red and a glittering shield of white light encases the goddess as Cat Noir's weapon ricochets against the shield from above. He lands in a tight crouch cursing his calves and hamstring muscles burning.

It's too strong-!

He dodges a large energy blast. Rubble and dust fill the air and upon dispersing reveals a crater. Aphrodite flexes the rose petals and multiple tiny rays of light shoot out at Cat Noir. The continuous rain of light spikes down on him as he twists and turns to evade each attack. The heel of his boot slips in a small crater and he falls on his injured side with a cry. The rays of light converge above him and he rolls like a barrel right as the blast hits scraping his face against the pavement. He rolls to a stop crouching on one knee holding his side.

Every time!

More bolts of light shoot at him. Cat Noir ducks one shaft of light and swerves around another charging the goddess. Closer! Closer! He narrowly dodges an attack that almost pierced his shoulder. He jumps past another -there she is- raising his staff!

BANG!

A thin barrier of light much like her discarded veil. Before Cat Noir even touches the ground, the barrier vanishes and a fresh wave of energy bolts fire at him. He rapidly spins his staff deflecting all direct hits. On the ground he grits his teeth still spinning his weapon while each blast pushes him back. It's exactly the same! Every time he gets close she raises a barrier and creates distance. Cat Noir cries out as a large blast of light explodes dead center of his staff knocking him to the ground.

"How pathetic," mocks the regal goddess. "Foolish little feline you never learn. You can't beat me much less touch me. You're nothing without Ladybug!"

"Maybe," he grunts as he rises to a fight stance. "Good thing she's always with me."

She scoffs. "Your lovebug has forsaken you. Or she's a coward," Her eyes narrow in suspicion and her voice drops below zero. "Or…are you just stalling?"

Cat Noir keeps silent and motionless meeting her hard stare with his own.

"You do know," growling deeply the white rose glows an angry red. "Where is she?"

"Now that would be telling," he smiles despite his steely response.

Aphrodite cups the glowing rose with both hands and it starts to pulsate. "Have it your way."

Cat Noir tenses gripping his staff tighter. Now what? The vibrating rose floats out of her palms above her head its' petals transforming into a red so dark it's almost black and increases to the size of a basketball.

Oooooh, maaaaan.

His shoulders sag with a heavy sigh. "Just gets better and better…" muttering bitterly. Suddenly, the rose turns deathly white making the hair on the back of his neck stiffen. All the red is absorbed to the tips of the petals emanating a ball of sparking energy. Cat Noir throws himself to the side just as a giant red blast of light pulverizes the parking garage behind him.

"NO!"

The heavy structure caves in on itself crushing everything beneath it. Thick gray smoke pollutes the air as rock, metal, and glass is spewed everywhere. Cat Noir covers his nose and mouth with the back of his clenched fist looking in horror at the mad laughing goddess the purple moth insignia gleaming across her face. The garage is attached to the hospital. If her aim was slightly different-!

He needs to take her down. NOW! But not here! Cat Noir runs across the street using his staff to pounce up to the roof. As soon as his feet land on one building he's already bouncing over to the next with explosions nipping at his heels. Risking a glance over his shoulder, the base of the white rose blazes red like a small flame with an endless supply of white energy streaming from the rose into Aphrodite's palms forming spheres of white light the size of baseballs. He jumps to the next building right as a sphere takes out a satellite dish. The rose is still recharging! She can still attack him, but it's taking longer for a sufficient charge. Cat Noir spins around swinging his weapon and hits a ball of light right back at Aphrodite. The energy ball bypasses the smirking goddess and is absorbed by the reddening rose. Of course, it does! He charges her swinging his staff deflecting and dodging blasts of light. The rose is only half charged! Keep going! He's almost upon her smacking away three more light attacks and-!

BANG!

Ugh, you gotta be kidding me! Aphrodite's smug grin sparkles from behind the protective shield of white pure light. How is this possible? It's not fully charged! Sure enough, there is the rose still hovering above Aphrodite with only the lower half red. It can't be possible unless-! Cat Noir back flips away as the shield drops and a combination of bolts and spheres of light come at him. It's charging for a different reason! He spins his weapon deflecting attacks and looks up at the rose. Gasping, the blood drains from his face like ice water down a rusty drain. The hideous red slowly creeps up the flower like spider legs. If it fully charges the next target won't be a parking garage. He flicks his staff to the right blocking a sphere. He must get through the shield. He must get to Marinette.

Marinette!

Cat Noir summersaults over to another roof top coming out of it batting away attacks with his weapon. The rose is charging for a different reason, but the pattern is the same. He sprints across the cluster of rooftops like a cheetah gasping in agony as his wounded side burns. Distance is her greatest weapon. Distance! With distance she's safe. Overconfident.

Two can play at that game!

Distance is the answer, but he'll only have one chance. She won't fall for the same trick. He needs something-a decoy, but what? Where?! Think-think! He might have to use his power to make one. He'd rather not! Cat Noir comes upon a four-way traffic stop. As he jumps across a rooftop, he sees in the center of the road orange cones and yellow tape surrounding a construction site with discarded tools and pipes.

Pipes!

After jumping five more buildings, he fakes a jump to a flat rooftop and instead maneuvers to the opposite building with tall arches and pillars. Strong beams of afternoon sun mask the structure in a sharp half shadow. He weaves in and out popping in view like a jack in the box.

"Silly girl, you never learn," he mocks mimicking her earlier taunts. He drops back in the darkness just as a shaft of light shatters the spot where his head was. He darts around and pops out from the other side. "You call yourself a goddess? Ha!" He ducks again coming back around close to the spot he landed. "A _real_ goddess would've hit me by now. You're nothing, but a puppet. You're useless without Hawk Moth!"

Aphrodite bombards the building with light attacks. Undercover of dust and debris, Cat Noir slips away doubling back to the construction site. Please let there be something useful! Reaching the spot, he scans over all the smaller items ignoring the larger pipes. Among the abandoned tools are a small pile of gray pipes similar in shape and size to batons. A large blast of white light crashes into the top of a building along the intersection. That didn't take long! He quickly grabs two pipes and secures it behind him in his belt.

One chance.

Aphrodite floats into view her stainless white dress blows softly in the wind like bedsheets. Taking slow heavy breathes his shoulders rise and fall as Cat Noir detaches his staff into duel welding metal batons.

"You can't run forever, Cat Noir," looking down at him her quiet tone drips with venom. "At this rate, you'll die of exhaustion. Either way, I win."

The red infestation has almost covered the rose only a small portion of the top is still white. His jade eyes directly meet Aphrodite's corrupted bluebell, but it's not her he sees. Marinette is there. And she's waiting for him.

"Let's do this."

Aphrodite stretches her arms upward pulling vast amounts of white energy from the rose bringing them down in a heavy force unleashing spears of light. Cat Noir crosses his weapons in front of him blocking the first wave. Simultaneously, he hits and deflects the light moving side to side never advancing his position. From a low crouch, he pushes hard into a high jump over a large shaft of light. The rose is almost eye level. He throws the batons.

BANG! BANG!

As expected the batons rebound off the barrier. Cat Noir catches one before he touches the ground then darts to the left to catch the other just in time to block a sphere of light. He dodges, and blocks three more assaults then throws a single baton.

BANG!

He rushes forward throwing the second baton as the barrier drops and catches the first. A small blast of light hits the second baton sending it flying at full speed. He ducks as his own weapon hurls over his head nearly hitting him square in the face. Using only one baton, he deflects and dodges light attacks backing away toward his weapon careful not to expose his back. He glances at the rose and curses. The rose is almost fully consumed. Hopefully the demonstration of his new pattern was good enough. He grabs his second baton and concentrates on deflecting while continuing to allow himself to be pushed back. Once he reaches the corner of the building, he aggressively hits back rays of light directly at Aphrodite then rushes around the corner. Running down the street, he rapidly reattaches his weapons into a staff and retracts it down to its small portable size. Turning around, he replaces it against his lower back and pulls out the two pipes from his belt right as Aphrodite floats around the corner.

This is it!

Cat Noir charges dodging and twisting past blasts of light. The rose is fully devoured in a dark vicious red. Raising the pipes he takes aim-she's directly in front him! He jumps over an energy attack and throws the pipes. One aimed at the rose the other at her face. While still in the air, Cat Noir pulls out his weapon.

BANG! BANG!

The pipes rebound off the energy shield and shatter into pieces. His feet hit the ground and the shield drops revealing a wonderstruck Aphrodite. In the same instant, Cat Noir aims his weapon and extends his staff at full power. Right into her stomach.

"Gaah-uugh!"

Got her!

Aphrodite's mouth hangs open like a stunned fish. Painfully gasping, she hunches over gripping the staff with trembling hands jabbed in her belly. Cat Noir steers his weapon and hurls Aphrodite away. With an agonized cry, she slams into the wall and crumples to the sidewalk in a heap of skirts and rubble. The rose remains hovering in the air and begins to pulsate. Cat Noir power runs and propels himself with his staff in the air.

"Cataclysm!"

Black destructive energy emerges from his right hand like lightning. He soars through the air reaching out with his hand and grasps the rose with his claws tearing into it. The rose shrivels to a dead black husk and disperses; nothing but dust in the wind.

Marinette!

Panting, Cat Noir hurries over to Marinette who is straining to sit up. No. Not Marinette. Not yet. Clutching her stomach with her hair flooding over her shoulders, Aphrodite glares daggers at him.

"C-Curse you-!" she snarls between clenched teeth.

Without a word, Cat Noir tries to grab her hand, but she retaliates attempting to claw his face. In a brief struggle, he restrains her wrists and yanks off the charm bracelet. A thick black toxic energy that drips like tar engulfs the girl in front of him then disintegrates like putrid clouds. Aphrodite is gone. He tosses the bracelet and an exhausted Marinette collapses in his arms.

"I've got you, Marinette," his voice hoarse with relief. He cradles her in his arms resting her head against his shoulder. "You're safe now."

"Cat…Noir," her voice is small, but the disturbance in it rumbles like thunder.

"Don't talk, Marinette. You don't need to say anything."

She squirms in his arms and flinches clutching her stomach. Cat Noir squeezes her tighter. He glances at the bubbling black bracelet and the tarnished butterfly emerges flying feebly off into the sky. If only his power of destruction could sever the ties between Marinette and Hawk Moth.

"A-akuma!" Marinette gasps watching the butterfly in horror. "That was-I was-!"

Parisians slowly fill the streets in relief and renewed excitement. Some are taking video and pictures with their phones of the battle-scarred city, but all cheer in joyous triumphant of their beloved heroes' victory. That is until they notice Cat Noir and remember.

"Cat Noir saved us!"

"He did it!"

"Has anyone seen Ladybug?"

"He's so cool-!"

"I'm happy but confused."

"Did you see that? So awesome!"

"Mommy, where's Ladybug?"

"Bro, I'm tellin' ya, this is messed up!"

"Why isn't the city back to normal?"

"You know that thing she does? That red swoosh thing? What's it called?"

"I saw the butterfly! Remember?!"

"Ladybug never showed!"

"Mommy-! Where's Ladybug?"

Cat Noir grabs the charm bracelet and stuffs it in his pocket. He secures his arm around her waist and extends his staff and springs them up to the roof. As soon as he lands, Marinette winces and attempts to untangle herself from him, but he only holds her closer.

"Marinette-"

"Let go-"

"It's gonna be alright-"

"No, it's not."

Before he can respond, he hears a beeping sound. A flash of green catches his eye. The green paw print on his ring is blinking repeatedly.

"I gotta get you home."

He picks her up bridal-style and mad dashes toward the bakery across rooftops.

* * *

Thousands of tiny white butterflies sprout around the lean man like flowers in a field. The low rumble of thousands of petal wings humming in-sync to the dubious aura of their master. Hawk Moth stands rigid in shadow, but his shoulders are relaxed. His breathing disciplined. Gloved fingers methodically trace the smooth handle of his cane. Back and forth. Ladybug never appeared. How peculiar. So uncharacteristic of Paris's favorite superheroine. Aphrodite is one of his strongest creations. A true challenge! Yet, Ladybug still failed to show. What could this possibly mean? A coincidence, perhaps?

Yes. Perhaps.

Or perhaps not.

A low dark chuckle escapes Hawk Moth's slightly parted eel lips. The humming butterflies hush their wings.

"Congratulations, Cat Noir," he lifts his head opening his eyes. "I am truly impressed. Very well done. But the next round is mine."

The glowing outline of a purple moth insignia reappears across his face. His mind one with the akuma, he sees far and wide the aftermath of Aphrodites' terror. The akuma is atop a flagpole proudly bearing the Tricolour blowing in the wind.

"You know what to do."

The black butterfly flies up in the air using the wind currents to direct it faster to its' destination. In minutes, it approaches the Eiffel Tower perching at the very top. The akuma resonates its' slick black wings shimmering in the sun. It beats its' wings once then commences to accelerate. Thousands and thousands more of black butterflies fill the sky like the plague each produced from every wing flap.

"If one Aphrodite was so much trouble just imagine an army of goddesses at my disposal. Ladybug will surely have to show herself. But if not…"

Hawk Moth stretches a toothy grin.

"I guess I'll see what happens."

* * *

Cat Noir stops a few rooftops away from the bakery. In fact, it's the exact spot where he planned to have a date with Ladybug. But when she never showed he saw a forlorn Marinette alone on her balcony. Misery loving company, he was compelled to go see her. Why be sad and alone when you can be sad together? But little did he know. Little did they _both_ know.

"Cat Noir?"

Marinette's voice brings him back to the present.

"Why'd you stop?"

"It's nothing."

He goes quiet again.

"Cat Noir you're about to change back."

"I know," he grunts then grits his teeth and stumbles slightly.

"You're hurt!" Marinette squirms in his arms trying to get down, but he won't allow it. His arms tighten under her legs.

"Put me down, it's my fault!"

I don't want to. Not now. Not ever.

"Marinette, listen, there's not much time," the plea in his voice calms her down. Cat Noir takes a quick breath and straightens himself. Her arms around his neck, she looks up at him concerned.

Bluebell eyes.

Marinette's eyes.

What a fool I've been.

"Tonight, I'll return for you."

Marinette blinks in surprise with a question at the tip of her tongue, but she refrains from speaking.

"It's already been arranged. By now your friend Alya should already be at your house waiting for you. She knows I'm coming and she probably told your parents."

"Alya, but I-"

"I didn't want you to be alone," he states with only a slight crack in his passion filled voice. "I mean, technically, you wouldn't be because your parents are there, but I figured it'd also be nice to have a friend too."

"Cat Noir…" a slight blush blooms on her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be fine, Marinette. We'll fix it. Together."

Before she can respond, Cat Noir leaps the rest of the way toward the bakery. He releases her legs to use his staff and descends to the ground careful not to agitate her sensitive stomach. Alya and Marinette's parents burst out the door to greet them.

"Marinette!"

He releases her and steps back giving them space while discretely rubbing his throbbing side. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng embrace their daughter crying in joy. Alya also watches the family reunion from a respectful distance. She meets his gaze and gives him a big smile of gratitude.

Thank you.

She mouths the words to him. Cat Noir smiles and nods back. He takes one last look at Marinette and her family then extends his staff and disappears over the city.

* * *

What's up, Miraculous fans?! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and for enjoying the story! I appreciate it so much and hope you will all continue to read, review, and enjoy to the very end! Stay Miraculous, everyone!

 **Hkt29:** I am very happy you like the story and look forward to more of your reviews. But I disagree about Marinette turning into Ladybug to denounce Liam for his vile scheme because she already did it to Lila. Remember, at the end of season one, Marinette turned into Ladybug to confront Lila because she lied about being Ladybug's friend and being a miraculous holder (and putting the moves on Adrien). Did Lila deserve to be called out? Absolutely! Does Liam deserve it? YES! But not by Ladybug. As righteous as it was to call Lila out, Marinette was fueled by jealously and fear and abused her power as Ladybug to show up Lila; even Adrien noticed Ladybug was fiery than usual. It is not the place for a superhero to meddle with the positive or negative daily affairs of the public. Also, Adrien can easily clear his own name by himself; he doesn't need Ladybug to do it. All he needs to do is transform into Cat Noir and announce an innocent boy is being wronged whether he knows who Liam is or not. And the people will likely believe Cat Noir, but he doesn't because it's abuse of power. Still, the biggest reason Ladybug won't denounce Liam is because she denounced Lila. It already happened and repeating it isn't good especially since Marinette has learned and grown up so much sense then and has more control about abusing her power.

 **Spideyfangirl123:** No, I don't think it's bad you want Liam to suffer. He is rather terrible, and he brought it on himself. However, even bad apples like Liam don't deserve to suffer at the hands of Hawk Moth who is even worse than Liam. I am really glad you are enjoying the story and hope to hear more from you!

 **kazza2182:** Oh wow! This is such a good story! Is Adrien going to reveal himself to get close enough to Aphrodite? Also, wondering how Marinette will react to Cat's plan once she learns of it.

 **TinyFox2:** I am glad you like it and curious what you mean by a crossover. What anime/book/show/game are you reminded of? And I see you got Liam's name: Liam TheWhite. Is that bad? I hope that was a good "wow". Thank you again!

 **Rose Tiger:** He did it, he did it! Cat Noir saved her! …At least in phase one. Onward to phase two! Hope you liked it!

 **girlbeneaththewillowtree:** That means a lot to me and is my goal with this story. There is a lot of fanfiction out there (not just Miraculous) that's alright or just…not good. The story/plot just isn't strong enough, it doesn't make sense, or it's too rushed and so on. So…I thought I would try. And here we are! I know my story is not perfect and I have found a few things I would change like spelling errors or too many lines, but it's good practice. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will review again!

 **memoriwanderis:** Thank you for following the story and for the major compliments! I was hoping I was doing well in keeping the characters true to themselves, and glad to hear you approve! And yes! Liam is truly a piece…of work. Yes, that is accurate. Very well put! LOL And glad to hear the story is keeping you on your toes. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. Thank you so much!

 **Demi clayton:** I am really glad you like it and I promise I will finish this story. There might be delays, but no matter what it shall be done. Thank you again!

 **PotatoLover4ever:** Oh good, because the action is difficult to write. That is the hardest part making sure there is good action because I don't want it to be over too fast or drag on too long or be just plain boring. Please don't hesitate to tell me if the action, or anything else, lacks luster. And who knows? Maybe there will be something cannon one day with something like this happening in the real show. We will see! Thank you!

 **katieykat:** Don't worry, if you fall off another chapter cliff I will be there to help you back up! …Eventually! XD With a new chapter! Like this one! ***Pulls you up*** I will never let you fall! Thank you for staying with me for so long!

 **Fire and Flames:** No, I gotcha ya! LOL Honestly, THAT is a big compliment! Liam **x** Marinette, wow! So first, thank you! Bad or not, I am so thrilled you like Liam and he comes to life for you. Liam **x** Marinette... Nothing wrong with liking the fictional bad boy. But what if…hmmmm….it's WAY too early and I can't make promises…buuuut…let's just say I have more ideas.

 **Clarisa:** As always, I love your energy! I am surprised I haven't heard from you in a while and hope you are well. The idea of Hawk Moth and akumas never occurred to Liam. It's only because of the news he knows about Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting an evil villain named Hawk Moth, but it doesn't mean anything to him. Liam is not from Paris. He's never seen them in person or experienced supervillains trying to destroy his home city. He also doesn't know anything about akumas and how getting people mad might cause Hawk Moth to possess them or miraculouses. I'm sure if he did a bit more research about Ladybug and Cat Noir's activities in Paris he might have learned something, but he didn't because he isn't concerned about superheroes or villains. He is only focus on himself. But he sure has learned now. Thank you for reading and following the story!

 **RockSunner:** Now that you mention it, yeah, Lila is awful, but Liam IS worse. XD I didn't think about that. Lila is a verbal liar, but Liam can literally distort truth without saying, or doing, anything. Thank you so much for reading!

 **CeceTheFandomQue:** It's okay! I promise it's okay! You like Liam! I am so humbled! And if you've read my responses to the other reviewers you'll have noted you are not the only one. It seems there is a Liam fan base growing! I might have to do something about that. Just something about the bad boy type. I know…oh I know. Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to hear more of what you have to say! Especially about Liam because I don't think he's done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Marinette dutifully sips her spoon of the last few drops of her mom's famous homemade wonton soup. It's always a treat when she makes it. The perfect comfort soup after a bad day. Or a sick day. Okay, any day. But most especially wonderous for chilly nights while dressed in your snuggest pajamas. The warm contrast between the soft silky outer texture and the savory crunch of shrimp and minced pork in the center is like heaven in your mouth. Except for tonight. Tonight, the soup brings no comfort. It is bland. The entire meal is bland right down to a glass of water.

Everything tastes bland.

Dinner was originally supposed to be beef bourguignon with fresh salad and crusty bread. But because of what happened -because of what _she_ did- dinner plans changed. After Cat Noir brought her home, she was quickly rushed inside and made comfortable on the couch. Alya sat with her while her parents made a quick alternative menu: wonton soup and grilled beef teriyaki over steamed jasmine rice. It almost felt like nothing happened. Everyone was smiling and chatting about their day (before the chaotic event). Her parents asked how Alya was doing, how was her family-what were the names of the twins again? Oh, that's right, Ella and Etta. Light hearted jokes were said and Marinette could almost believe it was a normal family evening. Except Alya never once looked at her phone. Neither did her parents nor did Marinette hear the normal 'ding' sound for notification of bakery online orders for pick up tomorrow. And the TV remote was missing.

"Thank you for a delicious meal Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"You're most certainly welcome, Alya," said her mom. "But, really, we should be thanking you."

"Absolutely," her dad agrees wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Just you being here is enough."

Alya blushes and nods with another thanks then uses her chopsticks to finish the rest of her beef and rice.

"Marinette, would you like a second helping?"

"Oh, um, no thanks, mom."

"Well, what about dessert? Dinner isn't complete without dessert," her dad rises from the high-top table and makes his way to the kitchen area. "I made crème brulee!"

"Oh yeah," solemnly Marinette massages her stomach.

Homemade beef bourguignon followed by homemade crème brulee.

I even spoiled dessert.

"Actually, dad, I'm not hungry," says Marinette timidly.

"It's okay, sweetie. We're just glad you ate something," her mother reaches across the table and gently holds Marinette's hand her thumb rubbing back and forth. "We're just so thankful that you're with us."

"I'm thankful too," Alya wraps an arm around Marinette's shoulders giving her a loving squeeze.

Marinette smiles. "Thanks everyone."

"That's my girl, now, you and Alya go relax upstairs," her mom rises from the table taking the girls' empty plates to the sink. "Your father and I will clean up and later I'll bring up some snacks."

"No, mom, it's okay," Marinette slips out of her seat. "I don't mind-"

"Marinette, it's fine," glasses clink together as her mom continues to clear away the table. "You've had a rough day and you need your rest. Also, you've a guest and it's impolite to keep Alya dawdling."

Before Marinette can say anything, Alya smiles lightly patting her back.

"Oh, honey, I almost forgot-!"

Marinette and Alya pause halfway up the stairs as her dad comes up to them.

"Put this on your stomach."

She reaches over the railing and takes the teal gel ice pack. How silly of her to try to play it cool. Of course, they would notice. Even if they didn't they would logically assume she'd be injured. There was no miraculous power to undo damages to the city or people.

That is also her fault.

"Mom, dad…you're the best," she goes back down stairs and hugs her parents.

"Don't ever think you need to hide from us, Marinette. We love you."

"And there's nothing to be ashamed of," says her dad. "Many people, including your old man, have experienced what you have today. It's not your fault."

A moment later, Marinette is in her room settled on the lounge chair with a pillow behind her head and the icepack across her stomach. Alya straddles the wheeled computer chair with her arms crossed over the backrest.

"Your dad's right, Marinette."

"I know."

"Then why so upset?"

Because it happened to ME!

Is what she desperately wants to scream. Of all people in Paris she is the one person it never should have happened to. She should have been stronger. She should have resisted Hawk Moth's influence better than a normal person. Because she's Ladybug! Marinette slumps deeper in her seat staring blankly at the wall. She's grateful for Alya truly. She couldn't ask for a better best friend. But she can't bear to face her. Or anyone else right now. Even worse how can she ever face Master Fu who surely knows what's happened to her by now. That Hawk Moth akumatized Ladybug!

No, it's even worse than that!

She tried to kill Cat Noir! Her partner! Her friend! And she hurt him! He was trying to hide it, but she could tell he was in pain. The way he ran with a slight limp and the sharp grunts he made whenever he landed from a jump. The slight grimace of his upper lip each time he tried to conceal it-! It's her fault!

And Tikki!

Where is she-where did she go?

Was she so devastated she left?

Forever?!

I don't blame her if she did.

Marinette presses her lips together trying to subdue a sob. Alya inches her chair closer with the tips of her toes.

"Is it…about Adrien?"

Her sob bursts into a gasp. She turns to Alya. "Adrien?"

"Well, you know-I mean not trying to pry, buuuuut," Alya runs her hand through her hair glancing sideways looking as if she'd rather bury herself in a forty-foot hole. "At school today…um…"

Heat rushes to Marinette's face a mixture of embarrassment and humiliation as she realizes the seriousness of Alya's muddled question. In other words, did Adrien reject her? And if that's why she…!

"Oh, you mean-if I-did I-ah…um, yeah. Yeah I did."

An awkward minute of silence passes. Marinette fiddles with her fingers and Alya stares at the floor.

"Ssoooo…it was good?"

"Yeah. I think so. I didn't stutter or fall on my face I was calm and told him straight up. I finally told Adrien…how I feel."

Alya looks up releasing a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, that's great."

Marinette doesn't meet her gaze and continues to study her fingernails.

"Did he…say anything?" Alya's tone returns to uncertainty.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I think he was about to, but he never had a chance because Chloe showed up."

"Ugh, say no more!" disgusted, Alya rolls her eyes. "Of course, she showed up and ruined everything-!"

"No-no, it's not what you think! Chloe…didn't do anything."

"Say what now?"

"Chloe," says Marinette meekly. "Didn't do anything wrong."

Another full minute goes by only Alya stares at Marinette as if she had a lobster on her head. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" sticking her pinky in her ear as if cleaning out excess earwax. "Didn't you just say Chloe showed up?"

"She did."

"Annnd…she didn't _do_ anything?"

Now it is Marinette's turn to sigh. Glumly, she explains everything about meeting Liam, the charm bracelet, the deception against Chloe and the truth behind Adrien's bad publicity. Alya is still as a sculpture and the only sign of life is the gradual drop of her mouth into a giant 'O', which would've hit the floor if it were physically possible. After Marinette finishes her story, Alya rises wobbly from the chair.

"This is so messed up-I can't even-!" when she's stable, she walks up and down the room like a cornered predator. "This guy-this _Liam_ guy-who does he think he is?!" Fuming, Alya slams into the chair the force rolling her backward. She pulls out her phone like a whip and scrolls with her thumbs like a demon.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?! I'm looking him up. He wants publicity so bad I'll give em so much publicity he'll _never_ forget it!"

Marinette stiffens her vision suddenly goes white, but it lasts only a split second. At once she feels faint and very afraid. "No, wait! Alya don't-!" She sits up forgetting about the icepack and grabs her friend's knee shaking it, but Alya pushes her hand away. She tries to block the phone screen with her palm, but Alya rolls out of reach.

"Marinette, stop-what's wrong with you? Oh!" Alya quickly scans her phone and her eyes widen. "New teen fashion icon, Liam Lablanc, …in critical condition…"

Marinette turns away and buries her face in the pillow trembling like a frightened child.

"Marinette-?"

"It's my fault…I did it," Marinette takes deep breathes gasping. "I don't remember much, but I know-I knew- he was hurt real bad. I don't remember doing it exactly, but there were bright lights and I saw him get in the car…I was so angry and then..."

Marinette starts to cry. Alya moves over and wraps her arms around her hugging her close.

"Alya, he could die and if he does it's my fault!"

"Don't say that-"

"But it's true! It _is_ my fault! If I'd only been stronger this never would've happened!"

'That's not true and it's not your fault. Ladybug-"

Marinette cries harder uncontrollably and all Alya can do is keep holding her and wait.

"You're wrong," she gasps to form words through her clogged throat. "L-L…Ladybug…without her Miraculous power…the city isn't restored…and Liam…" Alya holds Marinette tighter as another sobbing fit takes over. She sniffs and manages to sit up tears staining her puffy pink face. "He could die… He's a total jerk, but I don't want him to die! I wanted to get back at him, but not like this!"

Alya rubs her back as she blinks away her tears. When she looks at her friend she is amazed to see Alya smiling. "You're so good, Marinette. And that's why _you_ are wrong."

"Huh?"

Alya grasps Marinette by the shoulders looking directly in her eyes. No longer smiling, her face darkens. "First, let me remind you there is only- I repeat -only ONE person to blame; Hawk Moth! He's nothing, but a sick opportunist who preys on hurt people and uses them. Don't you EVER forget that." As Alya spoke, she gradually shakes Marinette to emphasize her point. She then lets her go and Alya closes her eyes taking a calming deep breath. Opening her eyes, Alya smiles again.

"Secondly, what you said just now…is exactly the reason, why it's not your fault. The real you never wishes harm upon anyone no matter who they are or what they've done. That's you, Marinette." Alya cups her hands and softly squeezes. "So stop it. Stop beating yourself up over something out of your control because you are NOT Aphrodite. You are Marinette and my BFF! Got it?"

Oh, Alya. You are so right. But if only that was all it was. And if only I could tell you.

Instead, she leans into her friend for another hug. "Thanks, Alya."

It's true. This is what Hawk Moth does. He is always on the hunt looking for his next tragic soul to act as a host for his akuma. The victim never suspects nor wishes for Hawk Moth to intervene. What he does is such an invasion! Poisoning a person's mind when they're at a low point. It truly is disgusting. However, it's only the mind that's affected not the soul. The human heart… Hawk Moth may take over the mind and body, but he can never have power over the soul. Even so… Marinette pulls back from the hug scrunching her eyes as she wipes her face purposefully avoiding eye contact with Alya. Everything she said is true, but…

I am Ladybug.

My responsibility is greater.

Because of her weakness, Hawk Moth decimated a large portion of the city today. Through her. If she had been stronger, Hawk Moth would've moved on to another victim and she would've been there to stop him. Together with Cat Noir. And Liam never would've been hurt. Still, Alya is right. She is so grateful she was already at her house waiting-

Marinette straightens suddenly turning back to Alya.

"Hey Alya, you were waiting with my parents. I mean, I'm glad, but about Cat Noir-"

"Oh, that's right! And no worries, girl, I know what you mean," Alya picks up the discarded icepack and places it back on Marinette's stomach before returning to the computer chair this time sitting in it correctly. "He showed up on my balcony and said he needed a favor."

"A favor?"

Alya nods. "He told me you were Aphrodite and wanted me to go to your house and wait for you. He said to help your parents take care of you."

"Take care of me…" she feels her face warm with a light blush his words resonating in her memory.

 _I didn't want you to be alone._

"I don't understand. I mean, I do, but I don't. How did he know to find you and why-I mean-I know _why_ , but not the _why,_ why?"

Ugh, I'm confusing myself!

Marinette rubs her temples with her fingers. Cat Noir knew where to find Alya because he and Ladybug have been to her apartment several times like when the twins were akumatized and they needed Alya's help with Mr. Damocles. Plus, Alya is popular with her Ladyblog and she's had numerous dealings with both Ladybug and Cat Noir. It's not strange for him to know where she lives.

But is it strange for him to know who Alya's friends are?

How did he know Alya was her friend?

Alya bites her lip nervously with her fingers jittering on her lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Ladybug…is gone."

She nearly snaps her back jerking to an upright position on the lounge chair, but the sudden action flares her stomach. Marinette winces and Alya helps her resettle readjusting the icepack.

"Easy, girl. You really need to rest."

"What do you mean she's gone-"

"Just chill out, I'm trying to tell you," she says firmly. "Understandably, you might've been too preoccupied to notice, but Ladybug didn't show up today."

Oh, I noticed!

If she wasn't laying down, she'd probably faint! Marinette feels a small headache start to swell in her forehead.

"No one has seen her," Alya continues. "It's all over social media and all the news feeds keep talking about. 'Cat Noir Defeats Evil Goddess, Ladybug Missing?' People are freaking out!"

Marinette nervously bites her lip.

"However, I have it on good authority straight from the cat's mouth we've got nothing to worry about. Cat Noir told me she's coming back to Paris tonight and he wanted me to watch over you until she did."

"Until Ladybug…comes back…?"

WHAT?!

Ugh, that cat! How could he say that?!

Although, that's not a bad excuse. Yeah, that's right, Ladybug was out of town on a secret mission! And coincidentally, while she was gone doing superhero stuff a dangerous psychotic akumatized goddess appeared and blew up half the city!

Yaaaaaaaay...

"Which is why, Marinette, it's important for you to rest. Cat Noir could show up at any time."

"Wha? Cat Noir could-?"

Oh, that's right.

She was so overwhelmed, she hadn't had any time to think about what he meant. He did say he would return for her, but to ask Alya-

Of course!

Marinette presses her lips together trying to hide a knowing smile the heaviness in her heart lightens. Because Ladybug wasn't around, numerous innocent people all over the city have been infected by the akuma. Turned into exact copies of Aphrodite! However, they're immobile and nonthreatening for now. That is until…unless… Which is why Cat Noir made sure she wasn't alone and vulnerable to Hawk Moth's influence.

Good job, kitty.

But there's only one part that doesn't make sense.

"Yeah, he did say that," Marinette relaxes in her chair. "Cat Noir didn't have a lot of time so all he said was he'd come back for me. But he didn't say what would happen next. By any chance…did he tell you?"

"He said the plan was to pick you up and take you to a safe location to meet Ladybug so she can capture the akuma."

"To meet…Ladybug?"

"Yep."

"Tonight?"

"Yep."

"With me?"

"You got it."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-no-no-no-no-no-No-No-No-No-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NNNNNUUUUGGHHOOOOOOOOOH!

"Whoa, Marinette!" Alya rushes over feeling the sides of her code red face. "Are you sick? What's wrong?"

I'm having a heart attack!

Marinette's mouth hangs open in a silent scream while she clutches her heart.

"Marinette, calm down," Alya says as she walks around the chair and massages her shoulders. "Look, I know it might be nerve wracking to come face to face with Ladybug, but trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

Nnnnoooo! It's not!

"Yes, it is," laughs Alya obviously reading, and totally misinterpreting, her horrified face. "You read my blog, you know Ladybug is the best! She's so cool and easy to talk, I promise, you've got nothing to worry about."

Before Marinette can think of a response the door to her room opens. The shiny black and blue sheen of her mom's head pops out from the floor.

"Hi girls, just checking in," her mom looks at her and the cheeriness diminishes a notch. "Oh honey, you look pale. Are you sick?"

"Nah, she's fine, ma'am," says Alya reassuringly. "I just told her Cat Noir was coming to take her to meet Ladybug. And I could be wrong, but it might be Marinette's very first time meeting Ladybug in person."

"Oh, I see!" cheery again, her mom lightly claps her hands in excitement. "Ladybug's been inside the bakery a few times even our house. It was so exciting! But Marinette was never home to see her."

"Well, there we go. Not only does she get to meet Paris' number one superhero it'll be a private visit. Kinda like VIP!"

"Now that is exciting," her mom walks over gently and touches her shoulder. "You see, Marinette? Everything will work out so please don't worry anymore about today. What matters is you're safe and Ladybug and Cat Noir know what to do."

No! I don't!

Marinette nods and manages to put on a relaxed happy front, which must have worked because her mom kisses the top of her head and goes back down the stairs with Alya following to get the snacks.

This. Is TERRIBLE!

Take ME to meet LADYBUG?!

How can he take me to meet myself?!

It's not possible! Yet, the way Alya spoke just now it sounded like a sure-thing. What is Cat Noir thinking? Obviously, he didn't meet Ladybug, which means there's something else going on- She gasps in mid thought her hands grasp her face in paralyzing horror.

What if…he KNOWS?!

No-no-no-no-!

Marinette shakes her head and smacks her cheeks. Get it together! He can't know-he just can't! But he's coming here tonight. What if… Master Fu! Master Fu has to know what happened, what if he got in contact with Cat Noir and made a plan? A plan to capture the akuma and keep her identity? Or at least that first part. Until she speaks with Master Fu there's no telling if she'll be allowed or deserves to keep her Miraculous. Marinette removes the icepack and slides her legs off the lounge chair. Glancing out the window, the stars begin to bloom in the quickly darkening blue sky. Tikki is probably with Master Fu right now. If only she could see her and know she is well. But soon enough. Soon one way or another everything will be over.

* * *

High up on a bunkbed snugged beneath a flower shaped pillow, two blueberry gumdrop eyes mournfully watch the girl. Every muscle in her tiny body strains to shoot out of hiding and cry out 'here I am' anything to stop her poor Marinette from crying. But she can't! She mustn't! Even if Cat Noir never said anything, for the sake of her dearest friend and the Miraculous Tikki must be strong. She must wait.

"Be strong, Marinette," sniffs the kwami. "I promise I'll be strong too."


End file.
